Confessions
by DancingMist
Summary: There are plenty of secrets in Absaroka County. Sometimes you even hide the truth from yourself. What happens when you finally realize the truth? Do you pretend you didn't make a discovery about what you want, or do you confess to the one you want?
1. Chapter 1: Questions

Vic sat at her desk, leaned back in her chair. The only light came from the hall by way of the open door. She was surrounded by darkness but looked out the window into the dark night like she might find her answers there. She thought back to this afternoon when she ducked out of Walt's office, thankful for Ferg's interruption, and the ringing phone. When had Lizzie left the gift? She couldn't remember exactly, actually it was more like she didn't care. For some reason it bothered her that Walt did. What kind of reaction had she hoped for? Who was she kidding; she knew they were starting something. Was it a relationship, a one night stand? She fought letting her mind go back to that morning at Walt's when Lizzie had been there so early. Obviously she had spent the night. Vic couldn't or wouldn't examine why that hurt so bad. It didn't matter. Tomorrow was Saturday and she had the day off, Sunday too. There were things to keep her busy and keep her mind off her boss. That was it, all it would ever be, especially since he didn't see her that way. Slamming the folder on her desk that she had absent mindedly been rolling in her hands; she stood and turned to leave, just to stop dead in her tracks, her annoyance growing, "How long have you been there? "

Branch gave a questioning look and considered yelling that he just walked in but he recognized that look. It was how he felt, then decided better of it and looked down at the hat in his hand. "Thought I'd update some files, couldn't sleep." Vic softened a little. She had no doubt that both of their problems were related, literally. "Haven't heard from Cady?"

"No, and don't expect you'd tell me if Walt had?" He looked up, meeting her eyes with a pleading stare and took a few more steps into the room so that he stopped just a few feet from Vic. Instead of going to his desk opposite of hers, he just stood there.

"Don't expect Walt would tell me." Vic slumped back down in her chair, looking down at her hands, picking at her nails, "If he has, I don't know it but you're right. I probably wouldn't tell ya."

"We are a pitiful pair aren't we?" Branch half heartedly smiled, sitting his hat on his nearby desk, and looking back up at Vic.

Vic glared at him meeting his gaze and thought about giving him the riot act about lumping her in with him in any way but it was seldom she could remember seeing Branch less than confident. He almost seemed…injured. Injured or not, he was still Branch, "I don't know what you mean." Vic stood up and started toward the door, "furthermore, don't care."

Branch grabbed her arm as she passed by. Vic didn't look up at him. She just looked straight ahead. Branch laughed, "You know what I'm talking about. You're hung up on Walt…" Vic glared up at him with that information but Branch held up his right hand as if to halt her, "Wait a minute, let me finish. You're hung up on Walt and can't stop thinking about if he's with Lizzie or not and I'm a real winner too. I'm hung up on Cady and wondering if she really just doesn't think we can work, has she found someone else now, or even where she is."

Vic broke eye contact and tried to pull away from him and head out the door but he held her arm a little tighter. She turned and looked up at him, "I am not hung up on Walt. As for you and Cady, maybe she got tired of sneaking around and just being a bed buddy." Branch spun her by the arm he was gripping so that he could grab both arms. Branch pulled her tightly against him and through gritted teeth whispered, "She was more than a bed buddy and she was the one who wanted to sneak around."

Vic didn't know why but she had a twinge of regret and looking him in the eye said sincerely "I know that. Sorry. Maybe we're both bad company right now and it's not like we're friends. Let me just get out of here like I started to do and leave you with your thoughts."

Branch leaned down close to Vic's face and now with him less than an inch away, Vic could smell the alcohol. "That's the thing; I'm tired of my thoughts, tired of hurting. I want to feel better, feel something good again." Vic could understand that. Between whatever her husband was doing and whatever Walt was doing, Vic could understand not wanting to think but wanting to feel something good instead.

Walt heard muffled voices and there shouldn't be anyone there that time of night. Walt stepped quietly to the open door staying just out of sight. His breath caught in his throat and he couldn't breathe. He was going to kill Branch Connally. He was too close to Vic. Their bodies touched and he was pretty sure Branch was about to kiss her. He was so close to her face and whispering something to her. 'Not gonna happen on my watch.' Walt thought stepping into the doorway. "What's going on?"

Branch looked to the door and Vic took the opportunity to pull away from his grip. Branch just stared at Walt. "Walt to the rescue, again. Maybe nobody needed rescuing old man."

Walt assessed the situation. Vic was looking out the window, her back to him. He couldn't tell what she was feeling but he wasn't going to let this go. "Maybe not but weren't you just telling me how much you missed Cady. Wanted me to start a missing person's investigation. What happened Branch? Did you give up on her?"

"Wouldn't that be you? She's missing and you don't care." Branch said as he grabbed his hat off his desk and started toward the door.

"She's not missing."

"Cause the all knowing Walt says so?"

"I'm not talkin to you about it Branch. You're not on duty, go home."

"Fine but I'm still gonna look for Cady, with or without your help." Branch said as hit Walt's shoulder and pushed past him.


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations

Walt stood watching Vic's back waiting for her to turn around. When she didn't, he asked with a slight edge to his voice, "Wanna tell me what that was about?"

"Not really. What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing. Neither you or Branch are on duty. What are ya doing here?"

"Just had some things to handle." Vic said, turning around, keeping her head down, and heading to the door.

Walt stood where he was, hands on his hips. When she had past him, he couldn't help ask, without turning to watch her leave, "Branch one of those things? You handlin him now Vic?"

Vic spun around and looked at Walt's back. He knew that she had stopped and felt her eyes on him. The air was suddenly thicker, if that was possible. Walt regretted it immediately. He expected her to be angry and start spouting off denials. Any smart man would have taken cover. What he got was not what he expected. He heard Vic walk toward him and stop just behind his back. She spoke softly; suddenly calm and he knew he was really in trouble, "What would it matter if I was Walt? Cady ended it with him. Seems like that would make you happy."

Walt looked down at his boots and turned around, "Last time I checked, you were married." Looking up at Vic, he could see the storm in her eyes, despite her calm voice.

"Maybe you should check more often. I'm getting divorced."

"Since when? " Walt softened his tone.

"Since Sean left for a business trip while we were chasing the escaped prisoner. He asked for a divorce in a note stuck to the kitchen table. He's not coming back. Took the stuff he wanted with him." Walt could almost see her anger dissipate as she looked down at her boots, shoulders slumped slightly.

"Well, I know Branch is still hung up on Cady but that doesn't mean he hasn't decided that he might like to have company from time to time."

Vic's head snapped up and just as quickly as the anger had gone, it was back with a hint of something else, maybe hurt, Walt couldn't be sure. "Are we talkin about me and Branch, Walt, or you and Lizzy?"

"You sayin you think Lizzie is keepin me company?"

"If I do, I'm not the only one."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"She seems to think it's her place to keep you company."

"Things haven't gotten that far, not sure they will."

"Seemed like they had the morning we all met at your house for coffee." Vic referred back to that awful morning when Lizzie had asked Ferg and herself to stay for coffee.

"I slept on the couch, alone." Walt said.

Vic was on information overload. She felt her anger lift. He hadn't slept with Lizzie. This couldn't get much better. Well, it could but she would take what she had. Vic now had the piece of mind that whatever Perky Lizzie thought she had with Walt; Walt didn't seem to be on the same page, yet.


	3. Chapter 3: Regrets

Vic stood staring up at Walt, her mind whirling with possibilities. What should she do with this information? She could leave it alone, at least for tonight. That would be the safe way to go, gather her thoughts first. No, she wasn't good at playin it safe. He had opened the door to this conversation and she sure as hell wasn't going to let it close.

"Why wouldn't you be sure?" Vic had to lower her eyes. Looking up into that man's eyes did strange things to her, especially since Vic had been so close to his back and now he had turned to face her without either of them giving the other any added space. "Seems like everybody likes her, thinks it would be good for you to move on?"

"Not everybody. You don't seem to care for her much."

Vic looked up into those eyes again. "We're just a little different." Being so close to this man shouldn't make her dizzy. She was use to working with men, side by side and more than a few had been attractive. After all, she could appreciate the finer qualities of a man. For example, even she couldn't deny that Branch was something to look at, but not even Branch could affect her one tenth of the way Walt Longmire did. Walt Longmire wasn't just any man though. She could hardly breathe when he was close but at the same time found herself breathing in the scent of him.

Walt gave Vic a smile, "More than a little, like night and day." Then added, "And just cause everybody likes Lizzy and thinks I should move on doesn't mean Lizzie's the one to move on with."

"Have another candidate?" Vic dared to ask while holding Walt's gaze.

"I think that we should call it a night." Walt started to turn away but before he could Vic put her hand against his chest to stop him. Vic thought she heard a sharp intake of breath from Walt but he stopped and said, "Vic…"

Vic interrupted, "No, Walt, I don't want to call it a night. I want to finish the conversation."

"You sure? You might change your mind and then it'll be too late."

Vic didn't move her hand. Instead she put her other hand to his chest and slid them up just a little eliciting another sharp intake of breath from Walt, this one unmistakable. "I'm sure." There was no going back now. The feel of his rapid heartbeat and the way his breathing changed, gave Vic the courage she needed, "I'd rather it be too late to change my mind about having had a conversation than it be too late to have it later on."

Walt instinctively let his hands go to Vic waist, each resting just above the crest of her hips. Vic wasn't sure now if it was because he could tell she needed to be steadied or if he felt the need to steady himself. "Why would it be too late to have it later on?"

"You're a smart man Walt but you, just like the rest of us, have regrets, things said, things left unsaid until , for some reason, we are too late to say them. I don't want any new regrets Walt."

"I don't either, that's why I'm not sure we should have this conversation." Walt voice was low and ragged, almost a whisper as he looked down at the small space between them.

"Walt, please. I'll answer any questions you have but I want you to talk to me."

"Not easy for me."

Vic slid her hand up and let her fingers play in the soft hair at the nape of his neck. "I know." Vic leaned fully against him. She felt like he had said a lot with his resistance. She just wanted to feel him against her once. "If you don't want to have this conversation, we don't have to."

Vic slid her hand away from his hair and used it to turn his gaze back toward her. She slowly leaned up and touched her lips to his, wanting to know what it was like to kiss him. She explored his mouth slowly, gently and he responded the same. Vic felt a calloused but gentle hand on her cheek, then his fingers entwined in her hair, holding her as he intensified the kiss. His other hand slid from her hip, to the small of her back and pulled her tightly against him.

Even as the kiss deepened and became more urgent, she knew that she must have misread the situation. Walt was attracted to her, he couldn't deny that any more than she could deny being attracted to him but he wasn't ready for the same things she was or maybe just not with her. Physical attraction wasn't the same as love and she loved Walt Longmire. She was ready to let the kiss continue and then take him home and discover every scar on every inch of his body but she knew that wasn't going to happen tonight, if ever.

She wasn't going to push. She loved him too much for that. There was no mistaking that she wanted him, that she wanted to discuss whatever there was between them. She had to be satisfied with that and let him come to her in his own time if that was what he ever decided to do. Pulling away from the kiss, she gave him a soft smile, "It's ok."

Walt cupped her chin, thumb tracing her lower lip. Vic turned and kissed the palm of his hand, and Walt closed his eyes momentarily, and then opened them staring into hers. Vic reluctantly pulled her body from his, taking a few steps back. Walt was suddenly unsure what to do with his hands now that Vic stood a couple of foot away from him, and finally settled them on his hips. Putting some distance between them, Vic stepped around Walt and to the window, finding herself looking out into the darkness for the third time that night. "I won't make it uncomfortable for you when we get back to work."

Walt turned around and took in the sight of Vic in front of the window, her back to him. He took in her curves and how she pulled her loosened ponytail back into shape. He found himself thinking about how soft and silky her hair had felt wrapped around his fingers. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he said, "Vic, I'm not sure what to say."

Vic turned around and faced him.

" Well, we can talk anytime," Vic smiled slightly and added, " if and when you're ready."

Walt nodded and looked down at his boots. Vic stood there for a minute, and then said, walking toward him, "Well, guess I better get home. Lots of stuff to do with my time off, don't get two days off together often, and it's a weekend." Vic stepped up to him, touching his face. Before she could change her mind, Vic touched his lips with hers lightly then quickly stepped around him and headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepless

Vic lay in bed tossing and turning, hoping for sleep to finally come but instead she just kept replaying the evening. She had to be true to her word. Come Monday morning she would be her usual self and wait for Walt to say something. If he didn't, well she had managed to love him this long without doing anything about it, she could try that again. Only difference was that this time she knew how he felt against her and how he tasted. Oh, and there was the little issue that he absolutely knows how she feels now.

Vic shook her head and muttered, "Damn." under her breath as her phone started ringing. Even though she hoped it would be Walt, she knew better. Looking at the screen she saw Henry's name flashing. "Yeah, Henry, something wrong?" She worried something had happened to Walt.

Henry said, "Nothing except Branch Connally is here and he's being a drunken jackass."

"He's always a jackass. What makes you think he's drunk?"

"He's been here about two hours and he's been drinking the entire time."

Branch must have gone straight to The Red Pony when he left her and Walt at the office. "You should cut him off."

"I told him he had to go home, and I wouldn't give him his keys."

Vic looked at her clock, closing time. "Why are you callin me Henry?"

"Says he has to have his keys because he doesn't have anybody to call and then something about being in the same boat with you so you might float on by and pick him up. Sorry Vic."

"Why don't you take him home?"

"Would love to, really Vic, but I still have to get rid of the rest of Absaroka County's fine citizens and then clean up."

"What about Walt or Ferg? They're on patrol."

"Yeah I thought about that too. Ferg was here handling a fight when Ruby called him to back up Walt for another call"

"Anything serious?"

"I heard something about domestic disturbance at the Adams'."

"Well, that would be the normal Friday night." Vic scrambled out of bed, "Fine I'll be right there."

Changing clothes and grabbing her keys, Vic was on her way. When she made it to The Red Pony, she saw Branch sitting at a corner booth alone, cup of coffee in hand.

Stopping by the bar to see Henry, she said, "He looks like he's behaving, Henry."

"Yeah, he's fine as long as you leave him alone and let him sit. We would be in harmony but for the fact that I don't want him to sit, unless it is in a seat that is not at The Red Pony."

"How many cups of coffee has he had?"

"That is his first and he can have it to go."

"How about you pour a to go cup and we'll be out of here soon."

Henry nodded, "He can have the entire pot." Vic walked over to the corner. Branch looked up, "I know. It looks bad for the next sheriff to be drunk and refusing to leave such a fine establishment. Henry won't give me my keys."

"Nobody here will remember you being here, except Henry, and he wasn't going to vote for you anyway."

"You'll remember. You gonna vote for me?"

"What do you think Branch?"

"I guess even drunk I know the answer to that. You came to get me so I guess you weren't with Walt."

"Do you want to walk home?"

"Went that well did it?"

"I don't want to talk to you about it especially when you're drunk"

"Sorry Vic", Vic gave him a disbelieving look and Branch added, "Really, I am but you know Walt Longmire isn't the only man in town."

Vic gave him a glare and Branch held up his hands in mock surrender and slid out of the booth, swaying a little. Vic steadied him; he'd be hell to pick up. Branch put his arm around her shoulder and as they walked by, Henry held out a large to go cup. Branch smiled at him and took the cup while Vic caught the keys that Henry tossed her way. Henry just shook his head as he watched them walk out.

Branch leaned his head against the seat and looked sideways at Vic as she started the truck. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"You shouldn't have even asked for your keys."

"Yeah, I know. I really only did that to annoy Henry. I knew he wouldn't give them to me."

"What if he had?"

"I would have called you."

"Why me?"

Branch raise his head a little, "If you were drunk off your ass tonight, who would you call?"

Vic thought about it, she wouldn't call Walt. Ferg's on duty. Henry was tied up. Ruby was working. Vic looked over at Branch who was smiling. "Don't be such an ass Branch. Ok, so I would've called you."

"Was that so hard to say?" Branch laughed and leaned his head back again.

"Shut up Branch." Vic said as she headed to Branch's house.

Branch laughed again and covered his face with his hat.


	5. Chapter 5: Advice

Walt stepped up to the bar, "Henry."

"Walt, to what do I owe this late night visit?" Henry wiped the bar as he spoke, "Or if you would prefer, early morning."

"Couldn't sleep, thought I'd finish up some paperwork. Drove by on my way home and saw Branch's truck still outside. Thought I'd make sure he wasn't givin you any trouble."

"I refused to give him his keys. That is why you still see his truck." Henry said stopping in front of Walt.

"How'd he get home?"

"Had me call Vic." Henry watched Walt for a reaction and someone who did not know him would have missed the slight narrowing of his eyes.

"She came and got him?"

"Left about 30 minutes ago." Henry smiled.

"Why Vic?" Walt spread his hands on the bar and tapped his fingers lightly.

"That I do not know. You would have to ask Branch."

"I might have to do that. Well, I better go by his place and make sure Vic didn't have any problems getting him inside." Walt tapped the bar and started to walk away.

"Maybe she did not take him to his place." Henry spoke, making Walt turn back to the bar.

"Why would you say that?" Henry thought he could see a muscle in Walt's jaw twitch.

"His place is farther out. Maybe she took him to her place to sleep it off. Maybe you should call. Unless you want to see him or is it Vic you want to see?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You should open your eyes to what is in front of you."

"I don't know what you're talkin about."

"I'm talking about how you look at Vic when you don't think anyone else is looking."

"She's a married woman."

"Soon to be divorced and you do know what I'm talking about."

"Does everybody know these things before me?"

"You knew or you would have reacted differently and yes, for such an observant man when it comes to your work, many times, you do not see what is around you."

"I just found out this evening and I thought you liked Lizzie."

"I do but she seems to be the only one in the relationship that she believes she has with you."

"Sounds like you're suggesting there is something between me and Vic."

"I am merely telling you what I see. Be warned Walt, Vic will not be single long."

"She's not single now."

"Think that will stop the likes of a lesser man, maybe Branch?"

"He still claims to be in love with Cady even if I wish he wasn't."

"He thinks he's in love with Cady and she ended it with him. He looks at Vic like a starving dog looks at a steak, much like you do. What is to stop him from taking his chances with Vic, especially with Cady out of the picture?"

"Vic herself."

"Vic is strong and I've often seen her look at you the same way but she will not pine after you forever. I have also witnessed a similar, but different, look when she looks at Branch. She may give up on you if you do not eventually open your eyes. Besides she is no different than anyone else, she surely does not like going home alone night after night. She has already had enough of that in her marriage."

"You seem real concerned about Branch."

"It is not me that should be concerned."

"Was he makin her offers?"

"Not with words that I heard."

"Then what?"

"He makes it clear to her that all she has to do is ask."

"You sure about that?"

"It did not take him long to need her support when walking out of here tonight. Last time I saw them, he had his arm around her shoulder and was leaning on her quite a bit."

"He was drunk."

"Yes and he wants what you have when he is sober. Think that is less when he is drunk."

"He wants my job."

"And Vic."

"That might make sense if Vic was mine."

"Having and taking are not the same thing. She is yours and I suspect you know that somewhere in that thick skull of yours. Just as somewhere in there, you admit that she is the one you want."

"You think he wants her just because he has some crazy notion, like you, that I want her"

"I think he wants her because she is an attractive woman and they have things in common. I think those are the things that can lead to him getting over Cady, maybe even fall in real love one day."

"Remind me not to worry about vehicles here after closing next time."

"What kind of friend would I be if I did not tell you the truth?"

"Hand me the phone."

"Are you going to call Vic or Branch."

"Since it was Branch I was wondering about getting home, I think it would make sense to call him, don't you?"

"I think it might be the same thing at this time."

"Vic is probably not even with him still."

Henry shrugged and resumed wiping the bar as Walt dialed the phone.


	6. Chapter 6: Sympathy

Branch stumbled, with Vic's help, into the house. "I got it from here."

"Want me to make you some more coffee? "

"No, I'm not feeling so good." Branch said then stumbled quickly to the bathroom.

Vic followed him but heard the sounds of vomiting before she got there. 'Damn' Vic thought, 'I hope he made it to the toilet in time.' Stepping inside the bathroom, Vic saw that he had. Vic made her way over to Branch; she couldn't help but try to soothe him by rubbing his back gently. "The worse is probably over." Yeah he was an ass but he was currently a sick ass. There wasn't much worse than seeing a strong man on his knees, especially hovering over the toilet vomiting. After a few minutes, Branch turned and leaned back against the wall in a sitting position. Looking in the cabinet she grabbed a wash cloth, wet it, and handed him the cloth. As he wiped his face, Branch closed his eyes, "Sorry Vic."

Vic smiled, "Yeah, I know. Let's get you cleaned up and in bed to sleep it off. We should probably get something on your stomach and some fluids before you go to bed.

Branch moaned, "I don't know about anything on my stomach."

"It'll make you feel better, especially in the morning. You won't feel so hung over. First let's get your boots off." Vic crouched down and helped with his boots and socks. Standing up, Vic held out her hand, "Come on." Branch took her hand and stood up.

"Brush your teeth." Vic said handing him his brush. Branch brushed his teeth without much swaying while Vic stood by to keep him from falling. Branch finished and then leaned back, against the wall.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get you out of that those clothes and in the shower. You smell like someone puked in a brewery."

"Flattery." Branch laughed.

Vic started unbuttoning his shirt.

Branch caught her hands in his, "This isn't a good idea."

"You need to get outta these clothes and put something besides alcohol in your stomach before you go to bed so you won't be so hung over in the morning."

"You helping me undress is not a good idea. I'm sick but not so sick that I don't notice your fingers on my chest as you undo the buttons."

Vic looked up at Branch. He hadn't let go of her hands, "You aren't steady enough to get undressed alone."

"I'm serious. I'm not nice enough to have you undress me without having a reaction to you."

"Normally that wouldn't bother you at all. Why now?" questioned Vic.

"I don't deny that I want you. You keep undressing me and you're gonna find out just how much. You are the only one I had to call tonight and I don't want to screw that up by makin you uncomfortable. Friend or not, all you'd have to do is give me any indication that you wanted me to and I'd gladly go down that road. Since I know you're hung up on Walt, figure I shouldn't complicate things for you."

"We're grown adults Branch. I think I can handle knowing you want me since I have to admit the feeling is mutual. Since if I have to admit that, I might as well admit you're growing on me as a friend but," Vic glared at Branch, "that will end soon if you don't stop sayin that I'm hung up on Walt."

"All I heard was something about friends and," Branch paused, "you want me."

"Don't be a jackass Branch."

"Just wanted to warn you before you kept undressing me." Branch released her hands, letting her decide. Branch watched her as she continued with unbuttoning his shirt.

"Consider me warned. I'd rather undress you than take you to the hospital for stitches to a busted head because you fell over drunk." Vic undid the last button and pushed his shirt off his shoulders as he leaned forward to put a little distance between himself and the wall so that his shirt would come off.

Resuming his position against the wall, Branch watched as Vic moved to his jeans. He let out a low hiss and his breathing quickened when he felt her fingers dip below the top of his jeans and brush against his stomach as she undid his belt. Branch reached out and pushed Vic's loose hair behind her ear, his fingertips lingering a bit long. Branch and Vic were quiet the rest of the time it took to undress him. Once finished, Vic set the temperature of the shower and Branch walked in and stood under the stream of water. Watching the water flow over his lean body Vic smiled, she had been warned. Vic asked, "Want me to stay in here or do you feel good enough not to fall so that I can start the food?"

Branch turned facing Vic and smiled, pushing the door open, "You can always join me."

"Don't be an ass when you were just about to look human."

"Fine," Branch smiled, "But all you gotta do is let me know when you're comfortable going for a ride down that road."


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise

Walt let the phone ring until it went to voice mail, not leaving a message. When Branch didn't answer the next call, Walt called Vic with the same result. After the second call to Vic, Walt put the phone down and looked at Henry. Henry was surprised but tried not to show it. "They are probably in bed." Walt tilted his head a little at Henry and Henry added, "Separate beds. As you said, Vic is probably not even with Branch now."

"They both always answer their phones."

"Walt, did you not just start this new work schedule? They are off. Maybe they did not think they needed their phones."

"Well, maybe." Walt nodded, "It's late, I better get home and get some sleep. Night Henry." Walt stepped away from the bar and considered his options.

"Night Walt." Henry watched his friend leave, hoping that there was a simple explanation, hoping that Walt went home as he said he would.

Walt drove by Vic's house. The place was dark, her truck wasn't there. Walt drove on and he let his mind wander back to this evening with Vic. He replayed their conversation.

"_I think that we should call it a night."_

"_No, Walt, I don't want to call it a night. I want to finish the conversation."_

"_You sure? You might change your mind and then it'll be too late."_

"_I'm sure. I'd rather it be too late to change my mind about having had a conversation than it be too late to have it later on."_

His stomach churned as he neared Branch's place and could see Vic's truck was there. There were a few lights on. He stopped a good distance away and thought about driving on but she always answered her phone. She had even answered her phone the night that she was upset with him for interrupting, as she put it, mind blowing sex with her husband. That made up his mind for him and he pulled up in front of the house. If she would answer the phone then, what would stop her now? Sitting for a minute outside the house to see if anyone would come out, he looked around for anything out of the ordinary. That's when he saw the phone on the ground beside Vic's passenger door. Walt got out and stepped around to Vic's driver door and looked in, Vic's phone lay on the seat, flashing with missed calls. Stepping to the other side of the truck, he picked up Branch's phone. He wasn't sure he wanted to go in but what if something was wrong? Walt carefully and quietly walked up the steps. The front door was open and the screen door wasn't latched. He listened for any sound but heard nothing. He knocked, no answer. He called out, no answer. Carefully he un-holstered his gun and made his way toward the lighted room. He remembered Henry trying to reassure him, 'They are probably in bed…separate beds.' Walt again considered leaving but he still didn't know what was going on. "Branch, Vic?" Walt called out as he stepped into the room, gun in hand.


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble

Vic was standing in front of the stove, making a couple of omelets. That was about the only thing to make with what Branch had available. She heard Branch turn off the water and then he came around the corner with nothing but his towel low on his hips. "You should get dressed." Vic smiled.

"Really? That would be a waste of clean clothes. I don't sleep in anything and bed is my next stop after eating. Besides," Branch smiled, "You've seen it all now anyway."

"You seem back to your old self."

"Yeah, I've sobered up a lot. Not sick anymore. Ready to eat."

"Oh, and I was just referring to your usual arrogance returning."

"Well, now that I know you want me, I think I should make sure you know what you are missing since you are so hung up on…"

"Branch, what happened to playing nice and being a friend? We could discuss your hang up."

"Fine but I do believe I should remind you that there are all kinds of friends with benefits. Besides, no matter what I told Walt, since I'm being honest with you, I don't think there's any hope there." Branch watched Vic slide the last omelet onto a plate.

"Don't think she'll come back?" Vic asked, as she turned toward the table, a plate in each hand.

"She'll come back but not to me."

Hearing the sadness in his voice, Vic dropped the subject as she sat the plates on the table. "Time to eat." Branch smiled and stepped up behind her, put his hands on her hips and pulled her back against him, pressing his wet body against her backside. He leaned over her shoulder and purposefully put his wet face and hair against her neck. The cold water startled Vic, she shrieked and Branch laughed. Just as she was about to chastise Branch, they heard Walt call out as he stepped into the room, gun in hand.

Stopping short he took in the site of Branch wet and pressed behind Vic in nothing but a towel, his hands on her hips, head resting on her shoulder, against her neck. Walt remembered more of his conversation with Vic,

"_Why would it be too late to have it later on?"_

"_You're a smart man Walt but you, just like the rest of us, have regrets, things said, things left unsaid until , for some reason, we are too late to say them. I don't want any new regrets Walt."_

Walt took in the surprise on their faces and the way that Branch straightened and stepped around Vic as if to protect her out of instinct, putting himself between her and Walt.

He heard Branch yell, "What the hell, Walt?"

Walt holstered his gun, and looked down at his boots, "Thought something might be wrong, been trying to reach both of you. Couldn't get an answer.

"You ever think of knockin?" Branch asked irritated.

"I did and I called out, before I was inside."Walt looked up and met Branch's angry eyes, now feeling on the defensive, Walt bit back, "Didn't hear any noises, found your phone on the ground, didn't know what happened."

Vic moved around Branch, "We're fine. Something wrong?"

Walt softened, "Uh, No. Was callin to see if you had any problems getting Branch home. Stopped by Henry's when I saw Branch's car there after closing."

Vic turned back to Branch, "Maybe you should go put something on."

Branch gave her a gentle smile, realizing that things just got complicated, and nodded, "Sure." Branch stepped around Vic and, without thinking, let his hand graze her lower back as he left the room.

Walt almost growled at the site, but instead tossed Branch's phone on the table and said with an obvious edge to his voice, "I better get going. Here's his phone, found it on the ground, beside your truck." Walt turned to leave.


	9. Chapter 9: Coward

"Walt, "Vic started but Walt walked out. Vic followed him out to the porch, "Walt, will you please stop and talk to me."

Walt stopped but stood with his back to Vic, hands on his hips, looking out over the open land, "It's not the best time for that. Probably not the best place either."

Vic stepped around him but he didn't look at her, instead he looked above her at the horizon. Vic attempted, "It's not what…"

Suddenly she had his attention, his undivided attention. Looking down at her, "It's not what Vic? What it looked like? What I think?" Walt looked back to the horizon, avoiding eye contact. "It looked like Branch was wearing nothing but a towel and couldn't get close enough and I think that he'd like nothin better than to have you in his bed. How's that for what it looked like and what I think. Pretty well it, wasn't it Vic?" Again his angry eyes were on her.

"Walt," Vic reached for his arm and Walt dodged her touch,

"It's been a long night, Vic. It's not long till morning. I think we should talk later."

"It's not a good time now, wasn't a good time earlier, when will it be a good time?"

"Maybe it won't be. Some things are better left unsaid."

"Yeah, maybe, if you're a coward." Walt took in the way Vic squared her chin and crossed her arms, staring down his glare without turning away.

"I've been called a coward before, along with many other things," Walt said as he stepped up against her. Leaning close enough for her to feel his breath on her cheek, Walt whispered near her ear, "Still don't have anything to prove."

"Only difference, Walt," Vic said,"I know what kind of man you are and it couldn't have ever been true," Vic surprised him as she turned her face toward his and made eye contact, "until now."

Walt looked in Vic's stormy eyes, he was in trouble. She had an effect on him that he couldn't remember any woman ever having, even Cady's mom. Realizing the danger she could be to him, how much she made him feel, Walt thought carefully about his next words. "I still don't know what to say but I know that I don't want to talk about it now."

"I thought that we should talk about what was going on when you got here, at least." Vic said.

"I don't want to talk about any of it now, not sure if I ever will, but if I do, it won't be here." Walt glared at her, hoping she would look away. It was easier to be angry, because he didn't know if he could risk letting someone close to him again. He had thought he would die when Cady's mom did but he survived. He had loved her more than anything he ever thought possible. The fact that Vic made him feel things he didn't realize the depth of before, all but paralyzed him. If he let her in and he lost her, he was certain he wouldn't make it. Walt straightened up and took a step away.

Vic didn't look away. She held her chin up high. After a minute, she spoke calmly, "Fine Walt. I think you made yourself clear. We're on your time table then. If you want to talk, we will, anytime. I won't try again, I promise and I won't act any different at work or try to make you uncomfortable in any way. I won't bring up anything or try to explain anything, unless you ask."

"I guess we're done here then." Walt said coldly.

"Yeah, Seems like you're saying we are."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Walt asked.

"You know what, maybe there's not anything to talk about. I get it. You're attracted to me physically, but that's it. You didn't have to tell me it wasn't that serious with Lizzie. I'm a big girl Walt. It may not have moved to sex yet but I bet you at least talk to her. You always think you're a better man than Branch, at least he admits to what he wants even if it is only sex and friendship."

"Vic…" Walt reached for her arm, as he stepped back to her, only to have her mimic his actions earlier and jerk away.

Walt heard the screen door open behind him. He was still close enough that Vic felt his body stiffen with the sound. Turning around, he saw Branch standing in the door. At least he had put on some jeans and a shirt, even if the shirt was unbuttoned.

Looking past Walt, Branch watched as Vic, now having Walt's back to her, wiped a tear from her eye that threatened to fall. Wishing she had her glasses, Vic took a deep breath and hoped to hold back any tears that might come. She hated to appear weak. The fact that Walt might never want to talk meant, to her, that he might never want to be with her. She might feel weak, but she didn't have to show it. If Walt didn't want to be with her, 'To hell with him.' Looking up she again found herself looking into stormy angry eyes, Branch's.

Branch stepped out onto the porch. Looking at Walt, Branch said almost as a growl, "I think it's time you left Walt." The intensity behind the simple statement surprised Vic and even Walt.

Walt gave Branch a weary smile, looked down shaking his head slightly. Looking back up at Branch, Walt gave a dry ragged laugh, "I agree with you this time Branch." Walt looked back at Vic and then to Branch again, "You and I, we're gonna have some problems Branch."

Branch met Walt's glare, "Yep, most likely, Walt."


	10. Chapter 10: Thoughts

Walt had wanted to tell Vic that she wasn't right about him only being attracted to her physically. When she jerked away from him, he knew she was too angry to listen so when Branch said it was time for him to go, he agreed. But he hadn't wanted to leave without making sure Branch knew that they were going to have problems, and he figured they were.

Walt couldn't forget Vic saying Branch was honest about what he wanted, even if it was only sex and friendship. Henry had been right. As Henry had put it, Branch had obviously made it clear to Vic that all she had to do was ask.

Vic was right too, Walt was a coward. Never had been before but the thought of hearing what Vic had to say, scared him to death. His fear made it easier to push Vic away than to talk. At the office he had been afraid to tell her what she meant to him. At Branch's place, he had been afraid to know what had been happening before he showed up and found Branch in a towel. But if he had listened then he wouldn't be sitting on his porch imaging the worse.

Even knowing that, he still wasn't sure talking to her was best. Maybe he should let her think the worst of him so she would forget about him. He was old and broken. Branch was more her age and if Branch's protective streak were any indication, it wouldn't be long before Branch would be offering her more than sex and friendship. The way he acted toward Vic seemed, to Walt, well on the way to being more about the heart than he figured Branch or Vic realized.

He didn't really like Branch because he seemed full of himself and liked to bend the rules. He wasn't all bad though or he wouldn't be Walt's deputy. Besides, when Walt watched how Branch handled Vic, he was beginning to see a side of Branch that he didn't know existed, even when Branch interacted with Cady.

Henry's truck pulling up in front of the cabin stirred Walt from his thoughts. Walt didn't need to look to see who it was. He knew the sound of Henry's old truck. Henry stepped up on the porch, "You look like you have not slept."

Walt didn't look at him. Instead, he kept looking out across the land in front of him. "What brings you out here?"

"And good morning to you Walt." Henry said and then added with concern, "Wanted to check on you. When you left the bar last night you seemed distracted."

"I was."

"You, my friend, are a man of few words. Sometimes that is not a good thing."

"You been talkin to Vic?"

"No should I have been?"

"No. Just that she wanted me to talk last night."

"Last night?" Henry asked dreading the details. If this was the mood Walt was in, couldn't have turned out well.

Walt sighed and filled Henry in on the story. When he finished, Henry said, "So you left her thinking that she didn't mean anything to you and that you probably wanted Lizzy. Let's not forget, you left her there with Branch."

"Don't need a lecture Henry."

"I think maybe you do." Henry said unaffected by the bite in Walt's tone. "Why would you not tell the woman that you love her and keep her away from Branch?"

"I loved my wife."

"Yes, I know you did. Martha was a good woman. That doesn't mean you should be alone for the rest of your life."

"Maybe I should."

"What do you mean?"

"Vic makes me feel things I never felt before even with Martha."

"You feel guilty for finding someone in your life that makes you feel a love you didn't think existed. Maybe one more than what you had with Martha."

"Maybe I didn't love her like I should have. Maybe I short changed her."

"Martha loved you and you loved her. No doubt about that. She was a good woman, beautiful. She was a gentle soul. She had a good life with you." Henry cautiously continued,"Remember I am your friend when I say this. It is time to admit it Walt. Your life with Martha was predictable. She was a good wife and mother. She was also the safe reasonable choice when you accepted that it was time for you to settle down, fall in love, and raise babies. Martha was there and you cared for her."

Henry was surprised that Walt did not argue. He sat there and took in all that Henry had to say. As usual, Henry told him the truth and was able to understand exactly what Walt was thinking without Walt even speaking. "It is a good sign that I am still sitting upright in my chair."

"Can't fault a man for tellin the truth. I guess that is part of what I've been running from. I didn't want to admit what you just said, but it is true. We were young, both wanted to settle down and have a family at the same time." Walt looked at Henry, "I did love her, and I'm just not sure she was the love of my life."

"This just means you have the opportunity to love two amazing women in your life. This one just makes you feel a little more alive than you realized was possible."

"I don't want to short change Vic."

"What are you talking about?"

"Branch is younger, they could have babies."

"You could do that too."

"I am an old man, broken."

"I do not think your age would prevent you from giving Vic everything that she wanted. You could father children."

"It might be harder now that I'm older."

"I thought you wanted more children after Cady."

"You know Martha could not have them."

"I know that you have another opportunity now. Besides that just means more practice until you get it right."

"Vic is not the mothering type."

"Then you are talking yourself out of a life with Vic based on imaginary children that at first you fear she might want and you will be unable to provide. Then you think that she might not want the children that you once wanted because she is not the mothering type."

"What should I do? You want me to go to Branch's house, storm in, and take her away?"

"That would be better than giving her away. That is what you did by not talking to her and leaving her there thinking that you did not care for her more than you did Lizzie. Do not do her the injustice of deciding what she may or may not want. Talk to her. Tell her the truth. Let her make her own decisions. Stop trying to create a problem where there may not be one. Your world will not fall apart when you admit you love Vic and want her. Yes, it may get difficult with the election but you'll have her. Tell me, right now, what do you think would be better? Having her through tough times or watching Branch have her."


	11. Chapter 11: Weakness and Strength

Vic stepped up to Branch. "Thanks." She said, trying not to shed unwanted tears.

Branch pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his bare chest. After a minute she pushed back a little, looking up into his eyes, "Don't be nice, you'll make me cry, and I don't like to be weak."

Branch wiped an escaped tear from her cheek and said softly, "You're the strongest woman I know."

"Who knew you weren't such an ass after all."

"Don't tell anybody. I like being the bad boy." Branch smiled, looking down at her.

Vic put her hand to Branch's face, and said, "Your secret is safe with me." Branch smiled and Vic slid her hand from his face, down his neck, making Branch's breath to catch noticeably. His eyelids lowered slightly but he never lost eye contact with Vic.

Vic slipped her hand behind his neck, entwined her fingers in his hair, and pulled him down into a gentle kiss that quickly escalated. Branch explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue. When he nipped her lip with his teeth, he smiled at the tiny moan it elicited from Vic. Vic felt his arousal straining against his jeans and rubbed firmly against him, causing a sound from Branch that almost sounded like a growl. As their kissing became more frantic Vic slid her other hand along his waist to the button on his jeans that he had left undone. Dipping her fingers inside the waist band to work the zipper with one hand, she began to push it down easily using her fingers and thumb, making sure to press against him as she did. Branch moaned into her mouth as his erection found a minimum of freedom, now pressing against his boxer briefs. Vic's fingers slipped in the top of his boxers but suddenly Branch grabbed her hand to stop it. Breathless he pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead on hers, looking at where his hand held hers. With what almost sounded like pain, Branch said, "Can't do this." Vic pulled her forehead away from his so that she could look up at him. Branch kissed her gently once, then twice.

Vic searched his blue eyes, darkened with lust, "Why? You were willing earlier."

Branch smiled gently, "Earlier you weren't as upset over Walt."

"You knew something was up earlier too."

"It wasn't as bad as what just happened." Branch kissed her gently, "Yeah, I'm not a good guy, but I'm not takin you to my bed with fresh tears over another man still in your eyes."

Vic kissed him slowly, deeply. Branch couldn't remember being kissed before with such gentleness that it caused such an intense longing low in his stomach as that kiss did. "You're a better man than you believe, Branch Connally." Vic stepped back and started toward the door, "Guess we should heat our food up."

Branch grabbed her hand before she stepped inside and said, "Vic, don't think I'll push you away twice. Next time you offer, I won't say no." He added seriously, "Next time, I'm takin you to my bed."

Vic nodded and stepped inside, but she didn't let go of his hand. They reheated their food and ate, making small talk with comfortable quiet moments here and there. Vic took the dishes to the sink and started to wash them. Branch stepped up behind her and took the sponge from her hand, "I'll do that when I wake up."

"Ok, I guess I better get going." Vic said. Branch put his arm on either side of her to stop her.

Branch kissed her neck softly. "Why don't you stay? It's been a long night and I don't want you fallin asleep on the way home."

"Branch … "Vic started.

Branch laughed lightly, "I'll be on my best behavior. Besides I meant what I said earlier, not tonight."

"What's with the neck kissing then?"

"I said I wouldn't take you to bed. Don't want you makin any decisions you'll regret. Didn't say I wouldn't remind you I wanted to."

Vic turned in his arms and Branch pressed her against the cabinet with his body.

"What about your relationship with Cady? She might come back." Vic asked gently.

"Like I said, she might come back but not to me."

"Are you sure?"

"100%"

"If I stay…"

"I'll sleep on the couch. You can have my bed."

Vic smiled, "Ok but I was going to ask you if you would sleep beside me, hold me for a while."

Branch leaned down and kissed her lightly, nipping her lip, "I don't sleep in anything."

Vic smiled, "I usually do."

Branch grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom, smiling, "Oh well, still time for bed." Once they were in the bedroom, Branch let go of her hand and stepped away to move his towel from the bed. Branch turned around to face Vic. "You know where the bathroom is if you need it."

"Yeah, but I don't need it." Vic said as she pulled the tank top over her head and tossed it past Branch to the chair in the corner. Branch, who now stood dead still, staring at her watched as she shimmied out of her jeans and stepped out of them. Next she reached around to unsnap her bra and let it fall from her shoulders. Vic closed the small gap between them.

"I thought you said you sleep in something."

"I do."

"I don't think those count for much." Branch nodded to her lace panties. Vic smiled and put her hands on his chest, and then slid them up to push his shirt off his shoulders.

As his shirt came off Vic caught it and stepped back to slip it on.

Branch smiled and pulled the edges of the shirt so that she had to move back to him. He buttoned a few buttons and said, "That looks a helluva lot better on you."

Vic slid her hands to his waist. As she pushed down on the top of his jeans, her touch caused Branch to moan as her fingertips ghosted over his lower abdomen. His jeans fell to his ankles.

Vic took in his aroused state as she slipped the briefs down. As they fell, he lifted his feet to step out of them. "Think you can handle this, just sleep?

Branch growled low and kissed her gently, "It'll be sweet torture."

Vic crawled in bed and Branch followed her, wrapping his arms around her as she lay with her head on his shoulder and that's how they fell asleep, Branch stroking her back gently and her fingers mapping his chest softly.

Vic took in the feel of the strength surrounding her. Branch was snuggly against her back, his arm at her waist and his leg thrown across hers. Vic moved away a little and Branch pulled her back against him. Turning to face him, Vic said softly, "Bathroom." Branch had his eyes closed but nodded and moved his arm and leg.

Coming out of the bathroom Vic looked at Branch splayed across the large bed as she had left him, a sheet across his waist. They had only been asleep a few hours, she made her decision. She climbed back into bed and snuggled back into her previous position. As soon as he felt her back he pulled her against him throwing his arm and leg back over her as before. Branch said, "Wasn't sure you'd come back."

Vic turned over to face him, "I wasn't either."

His arm tightened on her and he said,"I'm glad you did."

Vic smiled and closed her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12: Even If

Walt walked into the office, seeing only Ruby there, "Ruby, see if you can't find Vic and Branch. See if their planning on workin today. Tell 'em to get in here."

"Their already on a call Walt. Some kids spraying graffiti…" Ruby started.

Walt interrupted, "Why didn't I know about it?"

"Isn't it supposed to be your day off, and Ferg, according to the new…?"

"I'm the Sheriff, I don't get a day off and that schedule is goin back the way it was."

"If you ask me a day off might help your mood."

"I didn't ask. Now, where was the call?"

Walt took the info and as he was about to walk out the door, Branch and Vic walked in. Ruby and Walt saw Branch's hand on the small of Vic's back but as soon as they took a couple steps in, Branch dropped it. Ruby wondered if that had anything to do with Walt's foul mood but decided she'd keep that observation to herself.

Walt glared at them both, "Didn't find the kids?"

"Owner didn't want to press charges." Vic said meeting his stare.

"The kids were gonna clean up the mess and do some work to pay for the supplies." Branch said, going to his desk. "The kids know they'll press charges if they don't do the work."

Walt watched as Vic went to her desk and picked up the newspaper. Without a word Walt turned and walked into his office, shutting his door.

Ruby watched as Vic stared blankly at the same page. Branch noticed and leaned forward saying, "Don't let him get to you."

"Kind of hard to do with that glare of his pointed at me."

"He'll be back to normal soon."

Ruby couldn't hear but Vic nodded and flipped the page. Branch went back to his paperwork, looking over at Vic occasionally.

Suddenly Vic slapped down her the paper and headed toward Walt's door. Without knocking, Vic opened the door, shutting it harder than she needed to.

Inside, Walt stood just the other side of the door looking at a file. He looked up surprised as Vic almost hit him with the door, "Vic. Somethin I can do for you?"

"Yeah, you can tell me if you're gonna give me that look every time I come in." Vic snapped. "I told you, I'd try not to make you uncomfortable, least you could do is the same."

"But then you walk in with Branch's hands on you." Walt snapped.

"On my what Walt?"

"Well it was really a little too low to be called your back. "

"It's not like he was runnin them all over my body Walt."

"It's not like he hasn't made it clear he wants to."

"I almost tripped. He just helped me catch my balance."

"So is that what he was doing in the kitchen, helping you catch your balance or maybe you were helping him with his balance."

Before Vic could answer, there was a knock on the door and Vic and Walt both yelled in unison, "What?!"

Ruby opened the door a small bit, looked at Walt and said, "Lizzie's here to see you. "

Ruby looked apologetically at Vic.

Vic gave Ruby a gentle smile, "It's ok Ruby, I think we're done here."

As Vic started to walk out the door, Walt covered the short distance between them and caught her with one arm around her waist, stopping her. Once he had, he put his other arm around her waist to stop her exit to that side. "What is wrong with you?" She snarled as wiggled to get away but Walt pulled her tightly to him. Ruby thought, 'About time.' Walt said,"We're a long way from being done, just got started."

"I've got work to do and you've got Lizzie." Vic said.

"That newspaper will still be there when we're finished." Walt smiled. Turning to look at Ruby, he added, "Tell Lizzie I'm busy."

Ruby smiled, "Sure thing Walt." With that Ruby was gone.

"I'm not gonna stop wiggling until you let me go."

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" Walt asked plainly, with a hint of a smile and tightening of his arms.

"Walt…"

"You said when I was ready, we'd talk. May not be ready to talk about everything but I wanna know what was going on in the kitchen?"

"It was as simple as it seemed. We were about to eat. I was putting plates on the table."

"That was not all. Why was Branch in the position he was."

"Why do you want to know this?" Vic finally settled down and stopped trying to wiggle free.

"Just need to know what was going on."

"Branch was just aggravating by putting his cold wet hair on me to make me jump."

"Cold huh? He seemed very relaxed running around in a towel."

"Yeah, I guess he was."

"You seemed comfortable with him."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm old fashioned but I figure a women wouldn't be that comfortable in that situation with a man that might lose his towel at any minute," Walt paused, "unless you had already seen what he had to offer."

Vic didn't comment but looked down. Walt noticed and continued, "Had you?"

Vic thought about not answering but decided that they had made it this far and she wasn't gonna lie to Walt. Vic looked up at him, "I undressed him and helped him into the shower."

"Well, I guess I can see why he took a cold shower."Walt could feel the muscle in his jaw twitch,"What about you? Has he seen all you have to offer?"

Vic waited for the blow up but she couldn't act like a child and lie when the truth might get her in trouble. "Just about."

Walt thought his jaw would never open again as tight as he had it clenched, but then it did when he asked, "What do you mean, just about."

"He has seen me in very little."

"How little?" Walt couldn't help the slight growl to his question.

"Walt..."

"Tell me Vic." Walt growled.

"Panties."

"I take it, not much to them."

Vic shook her head. "Let's not talk about this Walt. Can't we talk about more than what was happening that night and talk about how you feel?"

"Right now, like killin Branch."

"That's not what I mean."

"I know but I'm not ready to talk about more." Walt said, "I just needed to clarify my thoughts on what was going on that night." Walt watched Vic's face. "There's more, isn't there?"

Vic nodded, deciding to get it all out, "I came on to Branch."

Walt dropped his hands from her waist and turned away from her, taking a few steps. Walt ran his hands through his hair and didn't say anything. Then he turned toward her again with angry eyes on her.

"He turned me down." Vic spit out before Walt could speak.

"Why would he do that?" Walt narrowed his eyes.

"He knew that I was upset over you and he didn't want that to be the case if we had sex."

"I'm surprised he did that but I bet he doesn't do it again." Vic didn't say anything as Walt watched her, "But he told you that, didn't he? That the next time he wouldn't turn you down?"

Vic didn't answer. Walt walked up to her again, "Vic? He did, didn't he?"

Vic nodded."But see, you can't just blame him."

"I don't." Walt said grimly. "So then why is it you didn't leave his place until the next evening?"

Vic gave him a surprised look,"It was late; I decided to just sleep there. You came back by to see if I was still there?"

"Had a call at the Matthews, out past his place. You have to go right past there."

"We slept most of the day, was basically morning before we went to bed."

Walt looked down, "Why is it that you don't make it sound like you slept in separate places? You don't say, I went to bed or mention that you slept most of the day. You don't say what he did or what you think he did." Walt paused, "You just say we." Walt looked up and studied her face. Vic could tell when he put the pieces together. "You slept in the same bed with him." Vic didn't say anything and Walt just held her gaze, "And that's while you weren't wearin much" Vic reached for his arm, Walt jerked away. "You can't tell me that that he didn't enjoy being wrapped around you in just your panties, and there's no way he slept in the same bed and didn't wrap around you."

"I was wearing a shirt, Walt. It covered a lot."

Walt thought back to the tank top she had been wearing when he was at the house. He remembered then thinkin how it looked on her, tight and small, huggin her curves. "Would've had to been his shirt cause I remember what you were wearin and it didn't cover much." Walt said dryly, looking down again, "and I'm not sure you in his shirt is much better. Plus I notice you didn't deny him being wrapped around you." Walt's head jerked up, "What was he wearing?"

"Walt…"

"Vic do I need to ask him?"

Vic shook her head, "Nothing."

"He was wearin nothin and you were in just panties and a shirt, his shirt. Him wrapped all around you. And I can't just kill him?"

"Walt, just…."

"Don't talk." Walt warned, "You were upset with me, so I'm sure you wanted the comfort." Walt looked at the floor and seemed to be talking while trying to sort the events of that night into some sort of order, then he put his hands on his hips and looked at her, "So tell me Vic, since you're clearly upset with me now, should I just send the two of you home or maybe just clear out a cell so he can comfort you."

Vic looked up at Walt, "I know you have good reason to be mad now but that wasn't the case when we were alone in the office that night so could you tell me one thing?"

"What?" Walt asked.

"Why don't you want me?"

"I do or none of this would be an issue."

"Not like I want you?" Vic said sadly, "If you did, none of this would be an issue."

"It's not just physical." Walt said.

"No but it's not the same as how I feel."

"So, tell me how you feel. How is it different?"

"I face my fear even if I might get hurt. I tell the truth even if it looks bad on me. I tell you how I feel even if I look weak." Vic reached up and kissed him lightly. Making a decision, she backed away. Vic added, "I'd put everything you've ever done or thought of doing aside, if it meant I could be with you. But I'll never have that opportunity cause you would never ask me to do that. Because you don't think you need anybody and you don't think you deserve any happiness. I have to finally really face the facts that no matter what, you will always find a reason not to have me. I can do better at not making you feel like things have changed. And because of the way I feel about you, I'll leave you alone even if I know that you'll never come to me."

Before Walt could say anything Vic walked out his door, promising herself she would keep working with Walt, never bringing it up again. She could be stronger than she had been so far and she could make things go back to the way they were. Vic grabbed her keys and headed toward the door. Branch was on his feet and behind her. He recognized that look. Vic walked quickly through the office, keeping a stern face, fighting back tears. In a strained voice, Vic said quietly as she passed Ruby's desk, "Ruby, I'll be on patrol. Call me if you need me."

After the door shut behind Vic and Branch, Ruby walked over to Walt's open door. Walt stood just where Vic left him and Ruby could see the turmoil on his face. Even so, she thought about her next words and delivered anyway, "Never thought I'd say this Walt." Walt looked away from the floor and met Ruby's eyes, "You're a fool Walt Longmire, a damn fool." Ruby registered the surprise on Walt's rugged face. "Ruby…"

"Vic's a good woman. She understands you like nobody I've seen before."

"Lizzie's a good woman."

"She's a safe bet, just like Martha was."

"Ruby, you're stepping in dangerous territory. I don't want to talk about this."

Ruby ignored the warning, "She may be a good woman but she's also a woman who doesn't understand what you give up being Sherriff. Someone who gets put out if you don't have time for her. Someone who would rather make a persistent nuisance out of herself instead of just walking away cause she thinks it would be better for you. "

"Ruby…"

"She'd duck and cover if she heard gunfire instead of running to save you."

"She's not law enforcement, Ruby."

"You think that's the only reason Vic always comes for you?" Ruby shook her head, "You might be interested to know that Vic left on patrol."

"That's what we do when we're on duty."

"With Branch hot on her heels." Ruby watched as Walt's jaw twitched, but he didn't move. Ruby threw up her hands and turned and walked out his door, "Damn fool."


	13. Chapter 13: Moving On

Branch followed Vic out of the office. Grabbing her arm he stopped her on the landing. Vic turned to face him, still trying to hold back her tears. "Hey, what did he do?" Branch asked protectively, pulling her into his arms.

Vic didn't even fight it. She just leaned against him for a minute, and then pushed away, "Nothing Branch. He really didn't. I just realized that he will always find a reason not to want me."

"He'll come around."

Vic shook her head, "No, and I'd steer clear of him. He knows most everything about the night I spent at your house."

"Ok but I'm not worried about it Vic." Branch said wiping a tear away gently, "Want can I do?"

Vic laughed, and wiped her face, "Stop being nice so I don't flood this place with the rest of my tears."

Branch smiled, "I can do that." He nudged her, "So would you rather have Naughty Branch or Arrogant Branch to help keep your mind off of this."

"How about you just be yourself which includes both of those and more, and Impossible Branch can help me out."

"That hurts." Branch smiled, then asked, "Hey, What other qualities does Impossible Branch have. You know I only want to talk about the good ones. " Branch laughed.

"We are not gonna talk about you Branch, as much as I know it is your favorite subject. I will tell you, as strange as it seems, you do have a few, a very few, redeeming qualities." Vic smiled.

"I've always thought so." Branch's eyes gleamed, "But if you don't watch out, someone might hear that gleaming endorsement and then I'll be a shoe in for the next Sherriff."

"You really are impossible Branch." Vic laughed, then added, "Thanks." And more soberly, "I've always been strong and independent, it time to start acting like it again."

"Nothin wrong admitting you want or need somebody."

"Yeah, but it shouldn't make me act so weak. And that's not Walt's fault. I want something he's not able to give me."

"Maybe just not right now."

"Maybe never, so things are going back to the way they were between me and Walt."

"What about us?"

"I think when you let somebody in; you show them you can be a great person…"

"Oh that sounds like the start of a kiss off speech."Branch interrupted with a light laugh.

"Branch, let me finish." Vic glared but fought a smile at the same time, "I like that you seem to let me in, and like I said, you don't seem to be all bad."

"More gleaming endorsement."

"I like having you as a friend. I don't wanna give that up. But no doin anything to make Walt uncomfortable on purpose."

"I'm not gonna act like we're not closer but I'll try to behave myself when he's around. "

"Good now I'm going on patrol."

"Alright," Branch said quietly, "But if you do decide you need something."

Vic nodded, "I know. I'll say something. I'll be fine though."

Branch nodded, "I'm gonna finish that report and then I'll be out on patrol. If you need me before then, I'm here."

"Branch, really stay clear of him. He was not happy at all."

"I will. My plan is to do the report and get out of here."

"You'll tell me if anything else happens?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Alright." Vic took off down the stairs and headed out on patrol.

Branch watched her disappear down the stairs then went back in the office. He didn't look at Ruby as he passed her. He just went to his desk, sat down, and got started.

After Ruby had left his office, Walt walked to his window and stood watching Vic's truck. She had left his office several minutes ago but just now got to her truck and jumped in. Walking back to his door he could see Branch just sit down and start to work," Branch, my office."

Branch looked up as Walt stepped away from his door. Branch sighed and put his pen down.

"Shut the door." Walt said from where he stood behind his desk.

Branch shut the door and stood across from Walt.

"Why don't you tell me what happened the night Vic stayed at your house?"

"It's none of your business. Besides Vic said you knew most everything about it."

"I'd like your perspective." Walt said trying not to show his curiosity about what most everything left out.

"No, you'd like me to say something that points to my poor character. Maybe something you can tell Vic later."

"That sounds more like you than me."

"You do enough damage on your own; I don't need to point out your flaws." Branch said.

"What do you want from Vic?"

"That's between me and Vic."

"What happened to you being upset over where Cady is, being in love with her?"

"I was worried about her and I never said I was in love with her."

"So what you're not worried anymore?"

"Found out she's been in contact with Henry. So guess you were right this time, she's not missing. No need to worry."

"You don't care anymore?"

"Not the same as I use to, no."

"So you're just movin on?

"That's what happens when someone ends it with you or pushes you away. You move on. But let's face it Walt. You're not concerned over how I feel about Cady. We both know that's over for good. You're searching for how I feel about Vic."

"And how is that Branch."

"I am not discussing how I feel about Vic with you."

"What does Vic think is going on?"

"You want to know what Vic thinks, ask her. But what goes on between me and Vic, how we feel, what we want, what we do, that's none of your business."

"It is if you're my deputies."

"Not if we don't bring it to work. Face it Walt. We don't need your permission. I'm grown man, and it's damn obvious you've noticed Vic's a grown woman or we wouldn't be having this conversation. But we don't need anybody tellin us what or who, we can or can't do, on our time off. Now if you don't have any work related questions, I need to finish my report and get out on patrol." Branch would ask Vic's forgiveness later, after he explained the situation, but couldn't help add, with a smile, "Somebody's got to have Vic's back. " Before Branch turned to leave Walt's office he saw Walt's jaw twitch and his eyes narrow.


	14. Chapter 14: Remember

Branch pulled up beside Vic just off the road, driver's window to driver's window. "Anything interesting going on?" He asked looking around the area where they were parked at the edge of town.

"Been quiet." Vic said. Watching Branch nod absent mindedly, she added, "Other than the vandalism on one of your election signs." Vic laughed as Branch looked back to her quickly, "I'm just kiddin."

Branch gave her a big smile realizing how nice it was to have someone give him a hard time, good naturedly.

"What's got you so distracted?" Branch didn't answer."Branch?"

"You wanna get something to eat?"

"I'm always ready to eat." Vic said.

"I know," Branch smiled, "and it's past lunch." Branch looked out his front window and said, "Besides, I need to tell ya what I did."

"What did you do Branch?"

"Let's talk about it at lunch. Safer after you've eaten." Branch smiled. "I'll follow you over to the Red Pony. I want one of Henry's burgers."

"No. Tell me now Branch." Vic said getting out of her truck, leaning against her door. He slid out of his truck and stood across from her, mirroring her stance, against his truck.

"Might as well tell me now." Vic said.

"You don't want to wait until you've eaten?"

"No. I'm not goin anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

Branch blurted out, "You told me not to make Walt uncomfortable on purpose but I told Walt that whatever happened between us was none of his business and that I was going on patrol cause somebody had to have your back. I meant for him to remember how he found us in the kitchen and from the look on his face, he did."

"Why would you do that?"

"He called me into his office after I went back inside to do the report. He pissed me off asking questions about how I feel about you and what do you think is going on between us and so I struck back."

"Tell me the rest." Vic said aggravated.

Branch told her what had happened, fully admitting his part in it all. "I can't seem to leave you two alone for anytime at all." Vic said. "I'm not a shiny little toy for Walt to protect or for you to dangle in front of Walt."

"I know that." Branch snapped.

"You can't do this shit on purpose. If anything else happens between us and If he sees something or hears something just from circumstance, that's that. But no doing or saying anything on purpose to just make it uncomfortable for him."

"I'm not going to run around and hide things either. I've done enough of that. "

"I'm not asking you too. I'm fine with you tellin him it's none of his business. I'm not fine with you trying to make him remember something that you know bothered him."

"Fine. I won't say or do anything to your precious Walt."

"I think he's made it clear that he's not mine."

"Well, you seem to think he can do no wrong."

"I'm mad at him too but you don't get to be wrong just cause he is."

Branch didn't say anything, just looked down at the ground, still leaning against his door.

Vic watched him for a minute then kicked his boot. He looked up to meet her eyes, "You're not gonna pout like a girl are you?" Vic smiled a little.

"I thought you realized I'm not a girl." Branch added, smiling, "I could show you again if you don't remember."

Vic straightened and stepped up to him. Reaching for his belt, she tugged on it. He took the hint and straightened to a standing position, putting his hands on her hips. Looking up to him, she said, "I remember. "


	15. Chapter 15: Conversations

Vic could hear her voice before she got to Walt's office. She couldn't make out what she was saying but she didn't sound happy. She took a deep breath and continued anyway. The door was open so she stepped up to his doorway. Walt was standing behind his desk with his arms crossed, looking at Lizzie. Lizzy stood beside the chairs in front of his desk, hands on her hips.

She said,"Lizzie can you give me a minute with Walt?"

"Sure Vic. Be my guest." She said without looking at Vic. Grabbing her purse off the chair closest to her, she turned saying, "He's all yours. We're done but watch out, he's in an awful mood."

Vic waited for Lizzie to leave, watching her slam the outer office door. Walking further inside his office, she closed his door behind her and stood in front of his desk. He shuffled papers on his desk. Vic waited for Walt to say something. Finally he looked up at her irritated, "You come here to say something or just stand there?"

"You've made it perfectly clear nothing's gonna happen with us."

"Not ready for what you want, might…"

"I know, 'might never be'. Got it the last time."

"Then why are we havin this conversation."

"If that's the way you want it, you don't get to interfere in my life."

"See you been talkin to Branch."

"He told me about the conversation and it's none of your business what goes on with us."

"Still my deputies."

"We have a right to a personal life. Just like you." Vic said.

"If you're talkin abut Lizzie, got that straight too."

"What?"

"Her thinkin there's something going on. She knows now that there's not. Not ready for anything like that." Walt looked back to the papers on his desk, and mumbled, "If I was, wouldn't be with Lizzie."

"Walt…"

"Go be with Branch. He can give you things I can't. He wants you and he's more than ready to have you."

"And you would rather him have me than face whatever is keeping you from me?"

"Keep it out of the office."

"That's it. I ask you if you'd rather another man have me and you just want to make sure we keep it out of the office?"

Walt didn't say anything and he didn't look at her.

Vic said, "Fine. Just remember my personal life and Branch, they're off limits. Leave him alone about me. Leave us alone."

Vic stormed out of his office and out to the landing. Slumping onto the bench, she was thankful that she and Walt were the only ones in the office. She didn't think it was possible for Walt to make it any more clear, yet every time they talked he did and it didn't get any less painful.

Vic pulled out her phone, calling Branch.

"Branch, where are you?"

"Waiting on our order to go. Why?"

"Tell Henry we'll be eatin there, if you still want to."

"Sure."

"I'm on my way."

"You ok?"

"I'll be fine. I'll see you in minute." Vic shoved her phone in her pocket and headed to The Red Pony.


	16. Chapter 16: Choices

Walking in, Vic looked around for Branch. She found him in the same corner booth he had been in the night she had picked him up. She was glad, it offered the most privacy.

Vic gave Henry a weak smile as she passed the bar. He could see the sadness in her eyes despite the smile.

"Vic, "Henry called to her as she passed.

Stepping back to the bar, Vic said, "Henry."

"Branch tells me that you will be dining here instead of to go."

"Yeah." She said but stayed put feeling Henry had more to say.

"While I am pleased to have you do so, I am less pleased with your companion of choice."

"People often make choices for you Henry."

"People make choices for themselves, but how we react to them that is our choice."

"What if our choice is at odds with what others choose?"

"May be at odds with what they choose but not what they want or what is best for them." Henry smiled gently, "Even the strongest river must be encouraged to change its path at times, to avoid destruction."

Vic said softly, "I'll give that some thought but you know there are some rivers that refuse to change course. Even when rerouted they still flood towns and sometimes the destruction is more than it would have been had the river been left alone and the town built elsewhere."

Henry could see why Walt liked her so much. "Ok. Well. Glad we had this talk." Smiling he changed the subject, "It should not be long for your food."

"Thanks Henry." Vic said.

"You are always welcome Vic."

Vic gave him another weak smile, walking away.

Vic sat down at the booth and before she settled in too much, the waitress brought the food.

"How'd it go with Walt?" Branch asked, taking a bite.

"Well," Vic said, in between bites, "he said you can have me."

Branch coughed. "What?"

"Yeah, he says 'keep it out of the office'." Vic gave him a slight grin, trying to make light of it, "So I guess that means everywhere else is fair game."

"I'm pretty sure he didn't say that exactly." Branch said.

Vic just looked down at her plate and nodded, "He pretty much did, maybe not those exact words."

"I think you better start at the beginning."

Vic caught Branch up to date on what had happened with Walt and even shared the conversation she had with Henry.

"What's next?"

Vic shrugged, "I don't know. I don't want to think about it anymore. I'm tired."

Vic became quiet and Branch let her be. They finished their lunch in ease and comfortable silence.

Once back at the office, Ruby told them, as they walked in, "Walt went home. Said he'd be back later. Vic here's an envelope for you. Came while you were gone."

"Thanks Ruby." Vic went to her desk and examined the outside of the envelope. Opening it, she glanced over the papers inside. Put them back in, closed the envelope and tossed it to the side of her desk.

Looking up she met Branch's eyes. Seeing the concern, Vic picked up the envelope and tossed it to Branch.

Vic watched as Branch repeated the same steps as she had including tossing the envelope back to where she had before. Looking up Branch met her eyes again, she gave him a slight smile to assure him she was ok and he returned the smile.

Ruby heard Branch say, "Guess you're a free woman now."

"Guess so."

Ruby watched as they went back to work without another word.


	17. Chapter 17: Disturbance

Branch and Vic pulled up to the house. They could hear the couple inside arguing. Knocking on the door, Vic called out, "Sheriff's department."

A lady came to the door, a man close behind her. "Who called the cops this time?"

"Step outside and talk to us."

"I don't know what the fuss is all about. We fight. All married people do. You married?" The woman asked Vic.

"No." Vic said.

"Ever been married?" The woman questioned.

"We're not here to talk about me." Vic snapped.

"Don't have to be a smartass about it. Just sayin if you were married you'd know married people fight."

"They don't always let the neighbors hear them threaten to kill the other one." Branch said.

"I told the stupid bitch that she should shut up." The man chimed in.

"Hey, watch your mouth." Branch said.

"Yeah shut your mouth before I shut it for ya." The woman told the man.

"Come and do it." The man challenged.

Before Branch could push the guy back, the woman's fist caught the man's jaw.

"Alright, Vic said grabbing her arm and turning her around with her face against the wall. You're going to jail."

"I'm sorry. No, don't take me to jail. I won't do it again." She started to pull away from Vic but Vic managed to cuff her.

She yelled, "Honey, I'm sorry. Don't let them take me."

"It's ok Baby. I won't."

Branch saw the knife glint in the moonlight just as Vic started past him and the husband, to take the women to the truck.

The husband went to grab Vic yelling "Leave her alone, I'll go."

At the same time Branch yelled, "Knife."

Vic turned away from the man trying to dodge him but could feel the force that Branch knocked the man down with. The man fought but Branch only took a minute to knock the knife away and cuff him. Pulling the man to his feet, he picked up the knife and could see blood on it. Vic was shoving the women in the truck, none too gently. "Vic you ok?"

"I'm ok."

"There's blood on the knife".

"He grazed me."

"Stupid bitch should've let my Gretchen go."

Branch pushed the man to his car and attempted to shove him in, his face hitting the door frame, "You should've ducked."

Vic walked to Branch after securing the woman.

Seeing the blood on the front of Vic's shirt, he attempted to put the guy in the car again but the guy's face again hit the door frame. Vic grabbed his arm and met his gaze, "I'm ok." Branch nodded and shoving the guy into his car, he slammed the door.

"That's a lot of blood for a graze."

"You're not really gonna transport him in there with you. Are you?"

"He'll make it back to the jail in one piece. Let me look at that cut." Branch said ignoring the yelling coming from both vehicles.

"It's a graze. Besides, you can look at it after we get them to the jail."

"Vic…"

"Branch, I'm not gonna die between here and there. It's only a couple miles and it really is just a graze."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Shut up!" Vic yelled as if just now hearing all the yelling. She smiled at Branch, "See I'm fine."


	18. Chapter 18: First Aid

Branch waited for Vic to pull the woman out of the truck and start in before he followed, keeping an eye on her. He noticed she had put her jacket on, covering her bloodied shirt. He watched her and the woman carefully. Obviously they had come to an understanding on the trip over because the woman was quiet and cooperative as Vic put her in the cell. She simply went to the cot, and covered up.

Branch stopped with the man in the middle of the room keeping him away from Vic until Vic moved away from the cell area. He and his prisoner had not come to any kind of understanding. He was still yelling and cussing.

After Vic went and sat at her desk, Branch pushed the guy the rest of the way across the room. As he turned to look over at Vic making sure she was ok, Walt walked out of his office, to Branch and the man. "What happened to his face?"

"He didn't duck gettin in the car."

"Twice." The man laughed a little, "But I understand, Man. I'm sorry. Really."

"Shut up."

"Man, you were on me like an animal protectin his mate. But that's all I was doing. Same as you, protectin my woman."

Branch shoved him into the cell, securing him.

"Shut up and don't say another word." Branch said walkin away.

"Can't go around beatin up prisoners Branch." Walt said looking at the guy, "Even if you'd like to."

Walt turned to look at Branch as Branch walked away from the cell. Walt watched as Branch went straight to Vic and knelt in front of her. "He cut Vic." Branch said pushing her jacket back. Walt saw the blood, now across one side of Vic's shirt.

"He grazed me." Vic said.

"Yep, that's a man taking care of his woman right there. More goin on there than arrestin folks together, if ya know what I mean."

Walt grabbed the first aid kit and glared at the man, "I think you need to listen to Deputy Connally, and not say another word."

"Ohhhh, maybe she's not his. Who's is she Sherriff or is the sheriff job not the only thing you been competin for?"

Walt grabbed his shirt through the bars and brought the man's face to them. "You're talkin about my Deputy. Shut your mouth while you can."

"Let's get you to Walt's office so we can have some privacy." Branch said to Vic.

The man held up his hands in surrender and Walt shoved him back. Walt watched as Branch stood and Vic stood up with him, "I'm fine. It's just a graze."

Branch said gently, "It's bleeding like more of a stab wound."

"You haven't even gotten a look at it yet."

Walt flinched as Branch reached down and scooped Vic up.

"I can walk and your gonna get blood on ya" Vic protested.

"You don't need to walk and cause more bleeding. And my clothes wash."

"I'm not going in there and laying on the couch like I'm dying."

Branch smiled as he sat her on the edge of Walt's desk, and stepped between her knees. "Ok how about here."

Walt closed the door behind them and then brought the first aid kit to the desk.

"You know there are chairs in here too."

"Yeah and this puts you at the right level for me to see the wound easier since you're not going to lay down. Probably need stitches."

"No I don't."

Walt stood by, watching as Branch made quick work of the buttons on Vic's uniform shirt. Walt took a deep breath and grit his teeth as Branch didn't hesitate to pull her t-shirt carefully over her head. The graze was on Vic's left shoulder area. "Hey, that's tender." Vic complained as Branch cleaned the wound.

"Hush and be still." Branch said. Vic gave him an annoyed look but didn't argue and Branch worked in silence. Walt could feel rumblings of jealousy course through him as he watched Branch's fingers glide over her skin. His jaw was beginning to hurt from gritting his teeth.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Branch say, "Ok, so you were right. It's a graze."

Walt couldn't help but almost smile when Vic said, "Told ya so."

"You bled a lot."

"I was moving around a lot, pumping a lot of blood."

"You need a tetanus shot." Branch said as he put the last piece of tape on the bandage.

"Nope, had one when I got shot with the tranquilizer dart. Hasn't been that long." Vic glanced down at the bandage, "Not bad." Vic commented on his work. "How about you grab my extra shirt out of my drawer."

"Ok, but you need to at least get it checked out to see if you might need some antibiotics." Branch said starting to the door. Stopping at the door he gave Vic a questioning glance.

"Ok, tomorrow." She rolled her eyes at him. "Relax."

"You'll stay with me tonight. In case you get a fever, somebody'll be with you." With that Branch was out the door, being sure to close it behind him, since Vic now sat on Walt's desk, wearing just her bra and jeans.


	19. Chapter 19: Going Home

Thanks for all the reviews and private messages. Always glad to hear what you think, even criticism, if constructive. I really appreciate hearing what you wish would happen and even what you wish hadn't happened. Thanks again. So…. Here's the next chapter.

"You haven't said anything." Vic said to Walt sliding off his desk, taking a couple steps to stand in front of him.

'Too close.' Walt's brain thought while the rest of his body said, 'Not close enough'.

Images of the night they kissed flashed in his mind. It had been a whirlwind the last few days. He tried to hide how his breathing became so much more rapid with her so close, hoping she couldn't hear his heart beating out of his chest.

He had taken caution not to be too close to her after their conversation, even leaving and coming back after he thought she'd be done for the evening.

He looked down at her, memorizing every detail about her, as she stood in front of him. She would definitely be in his dreams; of course that wasn't anything new. Even before the kiss he had dreamed of her.

"Walt," Vic said, touching his chest. Even if his sudden intake of breath hadn't betrayed him, he knew his heart racing did. "You ok?" Vic asked.

"Didn't figure, after this afternoon, you'd want to hear anything from me."

Vic gave him a gentle smile, and slid her hand up his chest, resting it on his jaw line. Her other hand coming to his chest, "If you come to me to talk, we can talk about anything at anytime."

"Figured that went out the window, this afternoon." Walt said putting his hands on her hips. 'So much for keeping my distance.' Walt thought, as he absent mindedly rubbed his thumbs over the bare skin at the top of her jeans. "With what you said about interfering with your life."

"I was mad this afternoon. You can talk to me about anything anytime. You just have to come to me, not ask Branch what I think. And you can't use us being your deputies as a reason to interfere with whatever is going on with us."

"I haven't changed my mind about wanting to talk." Walt said, "Or that you should be with Branch or anyone else that can give you what I can't."

"I know." Vic kissed him softly, then deepened the kiss, knowing it might be the last one she had with him. He returned the kiss as eagerly, but pulled away suddenly and stepped away from her. Vic sighed and said, "If you ever change your mind, I'll listen." She really didn't think she could handle much more tonight. She didn't have a lot of fight left for one day.

"Good to know." Walt said as Branch walked in holding her shirt in his hands.

"Found this one. We can do the paperwork, then I'll take you home." Branch handed her the shirt. Vic slipped it on and buttoned it as she walked toward the door. Branch could see that she was upset and trying not to let it show.

Walt was looking at the floor. "Paperwork can wait until morning. I'll stay here tonight since we have guest." Walt said referring to the prisoners.

Branch said. "I won't argue with that. But I called Ferg and he said he'd be here before I finished the paperwork, for the lovebirds."

"He'll be here shortly then, go home." Walt said dryly, still studying the floor.

As Vic made it to the door she turned and looked at Branch, he added, "Vic can you give us a minute?"

Vic met his eyes and decided that she had to let Branch do what he thought he needed to, just like he always let her. "Sure, I'll be at my desk."

As she closed the door, Walt looked up at Branch, meeting his stare, "What is it Branch?"

"It could've been worse."

"I know that."

"And you still want to piss your time away. Lucky it's not too late now."

"You remember tellin me that what happens with you and Vic's not my business? Same goes for me and Vic, not your business."

"Guess we finally agree on something." Branch walked to the door, stopped and looked back at Walt, who was still staring at him, "You know, I've been really nice so far dealing with you and Vic. Knowin she has feelings for you, hopin for her sake you'll pull your head out of your ass. Makin sure not to let things go too far, cause she might regret it."

"Yeah, you've been a real Prince Charming Branch. Want me to alert the media?"

"No. Just alertin you. You keep pushin her away and she'll end up in someone else's bed."

"You mean yours, don't ya Branch?"

"Guess that's between me and Vic, now isn't it." Branch said opening the door. Walt watched as Branch walked toward Vic's desk, heard him say, "Let's go home."

Walt heard her answer, "Let's go." and then saw Branch, with his arm around her waist, walk past his line of sight, toward the outer door of the office.


	20. Chapter 20: Need

Vic stood on the porch watching horses in a distant pasture.

Branch stepped out to the porch, a couple of beers in hand.

"Thanks." Vic said as he opened one and handed it to her.

"Your shoulder hurtin you?" Branch asked.

"No. It's fine."

"You wanna talk about what happened while I went to get your shirt?"

"More of the same." Vic gave him a quick recap while she kept watching the horses. "Want to share with me what you said to Walt?" She asked turning around to face him.

Branch looked down at her, "You're not gonna like it."

"Tell me anyway."

Branch told her what he said. Vic didn't say anything. She just turned back around and watched the horses. "Vic, you ok?"

"I'm just tired of Walt pushing me away."

Branch wrapped his arms around her from behind and she relaxed into his chest.

"I understand what you said the other night."

"What part?"

"Being tired of your thoughts, and hurting. Wanting to feel something good again."

Branch held her a little tighter and kissed her temple softly, whispering to her, "It'll get better."

He was disappointed when he felt her move away slightly. His disappointment was short lived when he realized she was just turning to face him, his arms still encircling her.

Vic reached up and kissed him softly at first then intensified the kiss as she started unbuttoning his shirt. Vic pulled away leaving them both breathless.

Meeting her eyes, as she pulled away, he said, "Told you, I wouldn't turn you down again" Kissing her gently he asked, "Are you sure?"

Vic explored his mouth slowly, as she continued unbuttoning his shirt. Pulling away only slightly she clarified, "Friends with benefits only?"

Branch agreed, "Friends with benefits only."He kissed her again, deeply before he pulled back a little, "Not in love with you but care about you. You're about more than just me gettin laid."

Vic kissed him, nipping his lip a little, eliciting a small moan as she ran her hands over his now bare chest."I feel the same way Branch. I understand."

Branch pulled her hips tightly against him, "Don't have many friends, don't wanna lose my friend." Branch skimmed his tongue gently over a small spot on her neck then kissed it lightly.

"Don't wanna lose you either." Vic kissed his chest, "Won't lose me, you couldn't be so lucky." Vic smiled.

"Even when he comes to his senses?" Branch started on her shirt buttons.

Vic nodded, "Even then." Looking up at him she smiled, "Of course the sex will have to stop."

"Better stop wastin time then." Branch laughed turning them both around so that her back was against the wall and he pressed his body against her. "You won't lose me if we sleep together, or not."

"Don't want me?" Vic ran her hands down his chest to his belt. Branch moaned softly as he felt her fingers glide over the sensitive area just above his jeans. He kissed her slowly as she worked his belt buckle.

Branch deepened the kiss and rubbed against her at the same time, eliciting a small moan from Vic and making it obvious to her the effect she had on him. "Freely admit that I do but if you change your mind…"

"I won't." Vic said hearing Branch hiss as she slipped her fingers behind the button of his jeans and maneuvered the zipper down.

Branch instinctively pushed against her hand as she ran it across him.

Breathlessly he said, "If you tell me to stop I will."

"Be sure Branch cause I'm not gonna tell you to stop. I'm not offering anything more than tonight and a friendship that you won't lose. Is that something you can handle?"

Branch nodded and kissed her neck, "Yeah, just don't want to hurt you by being a regret."

Vic slid her hand up to his neck, touched his chin and turned his eyes to hers, "Not gonna hurt me, I know what I'm doing."

Branch kissed her tenderly, "Tired of seeing you get hurt." Branch kissed her neck.

"Hasn't been but a few days." She said seeing the concern in his eyes.

"Only been out in the open a few days, been longer than that, between Sean and Walt both." Branch kissed the other side of her neck, pulling her away from the wall.

"Didn't think anybody noticed." Vic closed her eyes as he kissed the hollow of her neck.

"I noticed." He kissed her, memorizing her taste, exploring every corner of her mouth. Pulling away from the kiss, he looked down at her and she opened her eyes.

"Branch?" Vic started as she felt him run his hands down her back, resting on her backside.

He pulled her tightly against him, rubbing against her as he did, "Yeah?"

"Make it better." Vic kissed his chest and slid her arms around him, stroking his back.

"I will." Branch kissed her and easily picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his neck as he carried her inside, to his bedroom.

Branch lowered her to stand in front of him, looking for any signs of doubt.

Vic pulled him tightly against her and pushed his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders to the floor. Running her hands across his chest, she captured his mouth in a frantic kiss.

Branch pulled away breathing heavily, and started to undo her jeans, while she pushed his down and he stepped out of them. Kissing her again, he easily unsnapped her bra slipping it and her already unbuttoned shirt from her. Pushing her jeans down, he slid his hands over her lace panties then slipped his fingers under the edge of them pushing them down as well.

She kissed his neck as she stepped out of them. Pushing his underwear down to expose his arousal, she rubbed against him.

Branch wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, growling as she wrapped her legs around his waist this time. Carrying her to the bed, he laid her down under him.

His breath caught as she rubbed against him again and he moaned loudly as she bit his neck gently but enough that he knew it would leave a mark for a few days. "Gonna be visible tomorrow."

"Not ashamed of doing this, are you?" She rubbed against him and closed her eyes.

Branch gave a low growl and returned the favor, biting her neck, until he was sure she was marked, "Not ashamed."

She arched her back as he made his way down her body with kisses, little nips along the way.

Vic felt him pull away a little and opened her eyes, meeting his. He leaned down and kissed her, "Condom." Vic nodded but Branch saw something before she looked away.

"Vic?" Branch said, "Want me to stop?"

"No." Vic kissed him, trying to express her need in a single kiss. "I just wanted to feel you." Seeing the realization on his face, she smiled, "You're right. It's ok, I'm just feeling needy." Vic kissed him again letting her nails trail now his back, scratching him slightly. "I'm not on birth control. You're right, we need it."

"I know you're clean and I am but what if…" Branch started but Vic stopped him with another kiss. He picked up right where he left off, "you got pregnant. Don't think you'd want me to father you child, if it happened."

Vic took the condom from his hand and pushed on his chest until he was on his back. "I can think of a lot worse people and it doesn't look like I'll get a kid from anyone else soon but that wasn't my intention. Just wanted to be close as possible. So…" She smiled kissing down his chest, waving the package, "This will be as close as possible."

Brach started to say something but momentarily lost his train of thought as she found her target. He watched as she tortured him with teasing licks and nips. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and almost lost control when he suddenly felt her mouth around him. It wasn't long before he knew he couldn't take anymore.

She seemed to know that as well. She seamlessly slipped the condom on and straddled him rubbing against him, lightly. She smiled at him and laughed as he flipped her over and took control.

Finding his home inside of her he stilled for a just a moment, letting her adjust and trying to regain his composure.

Kissing him, she angled her hips and pushed up against him hard. He moaned into their kiss, "You're gonna be the death of me."

"I want you to die happy." She kissed him deeply, her nails gliding down his back as he began to move.

Their lovemaking was rough and frenzied, full of need. Finding comfort and release in each other, tumbling over the edge together.


	21. Chapter 21: Gut Instinct

Branch woke up entwined in Vic's arms and legs, her head on his chest. He pulled away from her realizing what woke him from his sleep. He fumbled and grabbed the flashing phone from the bedside, as she rustled from sleep, looking confused but cute. He tried to focus, "Branch." He said settling back in place. She again curled up to him, kissing his chest, then his neck. He pulled her tighter against him, as she kissed him lightly.

"Branch, why you answering Vic's phone?"

Branch pulled the phone away from his ear, yep definitely Vic's phone. "You knew she came home with me Ferg?"

"Just expected her to answer her phone."

"Grabbed the wrong phone is all. Hold on." Branch handed Vic the phone.

"Ferg?"

"Sorry to call so late. Waited a while to do the paperwork and…"

"Ferg." Branch kissed her neck.

"Are you pressin charges for the assault?"

"No. It's up to Walt about the rest." Branch kissed her, exploring her mouth slowly.

"Sorry Vic for uh… disturbin you."

"Bye Ferg."

Vic reached over Branch to put the phone back on bedside table, coming back to rest on his chest looking down at him, kissing him deeply. Wrapping his arms around her, Branch rolled over trapping her underneath him.

Walt walked in from his office, looking at Ferg, who was staring straight ahead, apparently lost in thought, instead of being focused on the report he had been working on when Walt last saw him. "You get a hold of Vic."

"Uh, ummm, yeah." Ferg glanced at Walt and then back to his report.

"Somethin wrong?"

"No, uh, I don't guess so."

"Ferg?"

"Well, I think maybe I might have interrupted something, you know…"

Walt noted Ferg's discomfort. "I know. Ferg. What makes you thing that?"

"I dunno Walt. I mean maybe not interrupted that but… I dunno."

"Ferg."

"Well, I'm real sure I woke Branch up and Vic…"

"You talked to Branch."

"Well, that's the thing. He answered her phone."

"Well he did take her home to watch over her."

"Yeah, but he said he grabbed the wrong phone is all. Understandable, I mean if you're asleep and well…if both phones are in the same place."

"What's botherin you Ferg."

"Vic isn't usually without her phone and if her phone was beside Branch's bed, I mean maybe he wasn't in bed, but he was asleep, but maybe he was sleeping somewhere else…"

"Ferg." Walt's head was beginning to hurt.

"He didn't have to go far to give her the phone. He just said hold on and then I heard Vic answer."

"Didn't you want her too?"

"Yeah, but she already knew it was me so…"

"I see." Walt said sitting on the edge of Vic's desk. "She had to hear him say your name when he was talkin to you." Walt focused on his hands for a minute then looked back up at Ferg, "That it?"

"Just about." Walt gave him a look, and he stammered, "I, I don't know, I just thought I might have maybe heard some noises."

"Noises."

"Yeah, but probably nothing."

"But?"

"I dunno Walt, it just seemed, my gut tells me it was kissin. I mean, could've been anything."

"Could've." Walt said standing up, "You better finish that report so when morning comes we can get rid of our friends over there."

"Ok Walt, sure thing." Ferg looked down at his report but glanced at Walt as he walked back to his office, mumbling to himself, "Why'd I open my big mouth? Why?"

Ferg might not be his best deputy but he trusted Ferg's gut.

That's one reason why when Ferg tried to quit, when he found out that he was hired as a favor to his dad, that Walt didn't let him.

You can teach a man the things Ferg fumbled with.

It would take time, but he could learn.

Not every man knew how to trust his gut, Ferg did.

And so did Walt.

Right now he wished he didn't.


	22. Chapter 22: Consequences

Walt watched his deputies walk in. "How ya feeling Vic?"

"Fine. It wasn't anything to worry about." Vic said grabbing her cup, joining Branch at the coffee pot. "I see the cells are empty."

"Yeah, left about 20 minutes ago. Since you didn't want to press charges and they had sobered up, talked to them both and figured it'd be safe to send them home."

"They were gettin along this morning." Ferg said.

"Yeah, almost like new lovers."Walt said glaring at both Branch and Vic, who showed no indication that they had noted his words.

Ferg cleared his throat, "Walt, like you said earlier, think I'll go home, get some rest. Be back a little later."

"Fine Ferg." Walt said not looking at his young deputy as he fled.

Ruby said, "Maybe you should go home and get some rest Walt. I know you were here late last night."

"No, I went home after I had Ferg call Vic last night." Walt said, "Rested then. Wanted to be here today."

Ruby realized he wouldn't budge and went back to filing.

Branch went to his desk and flipped through papers.

Vic said, "Think I'll go on patrol."

"Branch can go." Walt said, looking over at a surprised Branch.

"We both can go." Branch said.

"Nope, have other plans for Vic."

"What?" Branch found himself unwisely asking.

"If you become Sheriff, you can ask all the questions, til then, go patrol."

Branch stood up, grabbed his coffee, and walked over to Vic's desk, hat in hand. Leaning down close to her ear he said, "Call me if you need me. Sorry."

Vic smiled slightly to put him at ease and just said, "It'll be fine. Go."

"Is there a problem Branch?"

"Not yet, Walt."

"You've got things to do. Better get going." Walt said. "We'll call you if we need you." Walt added with a hint of sarcasm.

Branch warned as he walked toward Walt, "Play nice." Reaching Walt, he smiled and added, before passing him, "or you might not like the consequences".

Walt just glared at him.

Once he was out of the office, Walt said, walking away, "My office Vic."

Vic followed him to his office, and sat in the chair in front of his desk, looking down at her coffee cup.

Walt sat behind his desk, "Anything you want to tell me?"

Vic surprised Walt when she didn't beat around the bush but simply and calmly said, "It's obvious, you know we slept together."

"I figured as much."

"I'm not sure what you want Walt."

"I guess mainly, I want to know if you lied to me before."

Vic eyes shot up to meet his, "When?"

"When you told me about the night I came by Branch's. Had you already had sex with Branch then but said you hadn't, or was that the truth then?"

Walt looked her in the eye, but all he saw there was a storm. He couldn't decide what she was feelin.

Vic tried to hide her hurt but decided she deserved that so she just met his glare and said, "No."

"No, you didn't lie or no it wasn't the truth then?"

Vic shook her head and cleared her throat but she would hear him out and not be the victim, she held onto the initial anger she felt at his question so that she wouldn't show the tears she felt stinging her eyes.

She had done something that she knew would make him angry even if that is not the reason she had done it.

She deserved whatever he wanted to insinuate.

"No, I didn't lie." Vic said, standing, "I've never lied to you."

"Sit down. I'm not finished."

Vic sat down without a fuss and studied her coffee cup.

"Did you do this with Branch cause you knew I couldn't stand him or would just anybody have done last night?"

"You knew Branch and I were becoming friends."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I would never do something just to hurt you."

"You sure?"

"Yes and it's not like I sleep with just anybody."

"I think we can disagree on that." Walt spat.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's face it Vic. Last time, Sean was in town, I'm sure you were with him and then you want me, now you're with Branch."

Vic stood up and calmly said, "I was married to Sean, we didn't sleep together when he was here, he's been sleeping with his secretary for a long time and while he wouldn't have minded having sex, didn't really want me for anything more or for our marriage to work. Branch is my friend, given our situations; we both wanted what happened to happen. We care about each other as friends, and we had sex, that's it. We both know where we stand."

"Vic…" Walt tried to interrupt.

Vic just looked at him and said, "Back to you, I," Vic cleared her throat, "I wanted you, cause, never mind, it doesn't matter. Main part of that is you didn't want me, a lot like Sean, you never denied having a physical attraction but you made it clear, you didn't want anything else, couldn't want anything else. So I don't know what you want Walt. You don't want me to be with anybody else, but you don't want me to be with you."

"Vic…"

"Don't Walt. I don't want to hear it. I may deserve what you've said and insinuated but I don't want to hear anymore. I've heard it and it's very clear what you think of my honesty and character." Vic walked toward the door, and stopped, "For some reason with those traits, you haven't fired me yet, so I have a job to do and I'm going on patrol until you decide it's time to replace me."

With that Vic left Walt's office, glad that Ruby was the only one there. She thought she had shut the door completely behind her but when she left, she realized it was still cracked. From the look on Ruby's face, she heard the whole exchange. Vic sat the cup on her desk and walked past Ruby, "I'm sorry Ruby that you had to hear that."

"Oh, Vic, don't worry." Ruby said gently, "I've heard worse. And you know he didn't mean it."

Vic nodded, "Can we keep this between us? No tellin Branch what was said."

"He's gonna want to know what happened after he left."

"I'll tell him later on. Just tell him if he asks you, that he'll have to ask me if he wants to know. He'll respect that."

"Of course. It's not my place to say."

Vic smiled weakly at the woman, "Call me if you need me." With that Vic left.


	23. Chapter 23: Reflection and Observation

Walt sat leaned back in his chair, eyes closed. Wondering what he should do now.

Ruby walked in and threw some files on his desk, the loud noise surprising Walt.

He sat up meeting Ruby's eyes.

"Those are some cold cases."

"Why are you bringin them in here?"

"Figured you weren't going to allow yourself to have a life so you'd have time for some cold cases."

"Ruby you don't know…"

"Don't know what Walt? You were mean as a snake to that girl and for what reason? You push her away and then punish her for being with someone else."

"He doesn't love her."

"No and she doesn't love him. She's tired of being alone. But that's not something you would know anything about. You push everyone away, so you must like being alone. Well, now you have something to fill your time with."

And with that Ruby was gone, leaving Walt looking after her like she had just slapped him in the face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walt spent the rest of the day trying to do paperwork and stay out of Vic's way, but the day was quiet and allowed for too much reflection and observation.

Vic and Branch were out of the office most of the day but when they were there and together, Walt could see a change in the familiarity they had with each other.

It was subtle but noticeable if you looked.

He decided he should stop looking though when he saw the marks on Branch's neck.

He wasn't sure what was worse, knowing Vic enjoyed Branch that much or imaging the marks that Branch had most likely left on Vic.

He had seen the marks when Branch leaned back in his chair to say something to Vic as she passed.

They were covered except when he moved in certain ways.

He wasn't sure if Branch wasn't aware of that, or if he was.

Branch wasn't the type to be shy about enjoying sex or displaying the evidence of it.

But he thought that Branch respected Vic too much to flaunt her as another notch on his bedpost.

Maybe because he would be afraid Vic might use said bedpost to spike his head.

Walt smiled; thinking about Vic spiking Branch's head shouldn't bring him such happiness.

He leaned back in his chair.

Better to think of that than to think of the marks and the images that came to his mind when he thought of how they got there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the end of the day, Walt was restless.

He heard Vic and Branch leave for the evening.

He couldn't stop himself from walking over to his window to watch them leave.

Something he quickly regretted.

Branch stopped beside Vic as she got to her truck.

Reaching out for her he tugged on her belt bringing her against him.

"Branch, behave. Keep it out of the office, remember?"

"This isn't the office." He said kissing her neck.

"We both know what he meant. Anybody could see us here." Vic smiled and stepped away a little.

"The streets are dead and even if they weren't your truck and the wall are blockin us from the road."

Branch gripped her hips and pulled her hard against him, kissing her deeply.

When Vic returned the kiss, he tugged her with him to the wall, pressing her against it.

Vic moaned feeling him pressed against her, obviously wanting her and not ashamed of it in the least.

Vic pushed him away, "Not here."

Branch didn't push, he just smiled, "Then come home with me."

"Can't make a habit out of this Branch. Will feel too much like a relationship."

"Come home with me for awhile. We won't make a habit out of it but I really want you, now."

"I can tell. I'm leaving after."

"I completely understand that you won't always spend the night but if you did, I could keep you up all night."

"I need some sleep."

"I could let you sleep for awhile and wake you up the same way I did this morning."

"I enjoy having a friend and I enjoy the sex but I also want to keep the lines clear that we're just friends with benefits."

"I understand that each time is each time and any one of them could be the last one. Really and I'm fine with that, but we were really good together and I would really like a repeat performance."

"You are really bad, Branch."

"You have no idea." Branch smiled, "Come home with me and let me show you what I've been thinkin about all day."

Vic nodded, "I'm leaving after."

Branch's smile broadened, "We'll see."

Walt watched as Vic walked away, and got into her truck.

He stood there after they were gone.

His feet didn't feel like they would move.

He needed a beer, lots of beers.


	24. Chapter 24: Setting Boundaries

Vic laid in Branch's arms, looking down at him, "Want me to cook you something?"

"Is that a hint?"

Vic laughed, "I'm starving but I was wondering if you want something."

Branch's eyes twinkled, and his smile widened.

"To eat."

Branch pulled her under him as he rolled over. "Well, now that you mention it."

"Branch, "Vic laughed, "I'm going to find something to eat." Pushing him off of her she slipped on his shirt and headed for the kitchen. Branch pulled on his jeans and followed her, walking up behind her as she looked through his fridge. "That is a sad fridge."

"Don't keep much here. Always eat out. Will though when you're here."

"When I'm here, and that won't be that often, if again, at least for sex." Vic said closing the door and turning into his arms, which he tightened around her waist automatically.

"Okay, but you know you can come here anytime. Even if you're able to resist my charms and keep yourself from having sex with me" Branch teased.

"If I decide to go after Walt, I won't be sleeping with you. Can't do that. You still okay with us just being friends?"

"Yeah, but whether you're here as a friend or more maybe when we decide you will be here, we can stop and grab groceries for the night. Sound non-committed enough for you?" Branch smiled.

"Yes it does."

"Let's go to The Red Pony and you can tell me what Walt said today and why you don't sound 100% sure anymore that you'll be goin after Walt."

"Yes to The Red Pony but no to talkin about Walt."

"Vic," Branch said knowing when Vic was avoiding something.

She kissed him slowly, "You trying to get rid of me?"

"No but we've been very clear about your feelings for Walt and even though I'll miss the sex, I'm still going to have you as a friend even though Walt will flip out about that. Right?"

"Yeah, he'll flip out and yeah, you'll still have me as a friend."

"Well, as your friend, not your lover, I want you to be happy even if that means you givin Walt the best sex of his life instead of givin it to me."

"So as my lover, you don't want me to be happy."

"As your lover, of course I want you to be happy. Difference is, that as you lover, I want to be the one makin you happy. But don't think I don't realize you're trying to change the subject. Tell me what he did."

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

"No."

"Please. It's between me and Walt."

"Tell me." Branch said.

"Promise."

"I promise to not do anything stupid."

Vic told him her story as they dressed and as she expected he was angry. Vic ran her hands up his chest and kissed him, "Please Branch. I just want to go eat and then go home and go to bed."

"You could come back here."

"Like I said, we can't spend every night together."

"Understood. Can't blame me for trying." Branch smiled and pulled her against him, kissing her gently, "Let's go and feed you."


	25. Chapter 25: Always

Walking into The Red Pony, Vic realized it was a mistake immediately.

The place was empty except Henry at the bar, talking to Walt.

Vic felt Branch stiffen as soon as he saw Walt.

From the look on his face Henry was aware of the recent changes in the situation because he watched Branch carefully.

"C'mon Branch. Let's go sit over there." Vic said, leading him to a booth a distance away from Walt.

Branch followed Vic reluctantly glaring at Walt who didn't meet his eyes, but had seen his glare in the mirror behind Henry.

Walt sat at the bar minding his own business while Vic and Branch talked and ate, not even looking their way.

When they were ready to leave, Branch walked up to Walt.

Before Vic or Henry realized what was about to happen, Walt looked over at him, and Branch drew back and hit Walt in the jaw.

Vic grabbed Branch's arm and said, "You promised not to do anything stupid."

Branch said, "I don't think it's stupid to make sure he knows he can't go around sayin whatever he wants and not have any consequences."

Henry stepped around the bar, "Time to go Branch."

"Leave him alone Branch." Vic said.

Branch shook off her arm gently, otherwise ignoring her.

Walt had landed on the floor and looked up at Branch, "I'll give you that one cause I shouldn't have said the things I did, but not another one."

Branch didn't say a word, just waited for Walt to get to his feet.

As soon as Walt stood, Branch threw another punch.

Walt dodged it and landed a punch squarely to Branch's jaw.

Henry grabbed Walt and Vic stepped in front of Branch, looking up at him, "Let's go."

Branch said, "Fine but don't ever talk to her that way again, got it."

"Don't plan on it Branch but not because you said so." Looking over at Vic, Walt added, "I'm sorry. I don't doubt anything about your honesty or your character."

Vic nodded at Walt as Branch pulled her aside and leaning next to her ear said, "I'm sorry.

Vic whispered back, "I'm not sure you are."

Henry felt Walt tense as Branch kissed her lightly, "I don't want you to be angry with me."

"You can't go around hitting people because they say things that you don't like. I admit that I wanted to hit him when he said it but let me fight my own battles and stop kissing me to aggravate Walt further."

"That's not why I kissed you and besides if I wanted to do that I'd kiss you like this."

Branch claimed her mouth kissing her deeply pulling her against him tightly, running his hands over her back.

Walt pulled against Henry's hands but Henry held him in place.

Vic pulled away breathless and stepped back a little and whispered to Branch, "You will pay for that later."

Branch let his hands settle on her hips, "I hope so."

"Please behave. I need to talk to Walt."

"Okay." Branch said, letting his hands fall to his side and walking back to Henry and Walt with her, glaring at Walt.

Walt ignored him and sat back on his barstool but kept his back to the bar so he could fully watch Branch.

"Branch, Henry, can you give us a minute?" Vic asked.

Branch said, "I'll be outside."

Henry nodded, "Be in the office."

Vic stepped up to Walt, putting herself between his knees, her hips brushing his thighs as she stepped closer.

Walt caught her hand as she reached for the reddened area on his jaw, "I'm fine. Besides don't want your boyfriend seeing ya so close, with your hands on me."

He didn't want to tell her he may not be able to handle her touch without coming apart and saying everything he had been holding back.

"He's not my boyfriend and you know that." Vic said pulling her hand away from the one that stopped her.

He didn't fight as she reached again for the redness, touching it softly.

He closed his eyes and tried to breathe normally, "That kiss was intended to let me know that you belong to him."

He opened his eyes as he felt her move away.

As she went around the bar and began putting some ice in a cloth she said, "That kiss was intended to agitate you."

"It worked." He found himself admitting.

Vic took her place again between his knees and held the ice to the redness.

"Besides Branch knows who I belong to." Vic said, moving the ice a little and looking at the site.

"And who is that?" Walt couldn't stop himself from asking.

He blamed her proximity.

Without any hesitancy Vic met his eyes, "You, of course. Have since I met you I think."

Walt looked down, "Do you wish I'd kiss you like that?"

"You know I do."

Walt looked back up at her, "After having him, I mean. Do you still?"

Vic leaned her forehead against his, "I could be with him a million times and I'd still want you." Vic whispered, "Will always want you."

Vic straightened and reached for his hand and covered the ice pack with it.

"You just don't want me enough." Vic smiled and added, "Yet."

Kissing the opposite jaw softly, Vic stepped back and headed out the door. "But you will one day Walt Longmire."


	26. Chapter 26: Acceptance

"Vic, wait."

Vic stopped and turned back to look at Walt, waiting for him to finish.

"I won't change my mind. You know I want you but you're wrong, it's never gonna be enough. I need you to move on."

"You've never even really talked to me about why."

"And I've decided I'm not going to. As far as I'm concerned, we go back to the way it was. We work together and we're friendly but we stay out of each others' personal lives."

"We didn't really stay out of each other's personal lives before."

"We didn't get past the edges."

"If you would tell me why you think we wouldn't work, we could be together because I know we would work it out. Whatever you're thinkin Walt…"

"I'm thinkin if you don't leave it alone, we won't even be able to work together or be friendly."

"So you'd fire me?"

"Branch might be the next Sheriff and I'd have to leave cause I'm not working for him. Don't think that would work out."

"You know you're gonna be the next Sheriff and you're just avoiding my question."

"If I am the next Sheriff, I'll do whatever I have to in order for you to move on."

"Walt,"

"If you can't accept this, maybe it's time you went back to Philadelphia."

Vic stood there, unsure what to say.

He would get rid of her completely before he would be with her.

How could she have been so wrong about what she thought he was feeling?

Because she wanted him to feel like she did, and she would never want to be without him completely.

Vic nodded, cleared her throat, and held back those damn tears.

Why did he so easily bring her to tears when she wasn't a woman that usually cried easily?

Meeting his eyes, she said, "Fine, Walt. I'll really leave it alone. I'd like to keep my job. Thought I'd made a home here. Don't really have anywhere else to go."

"Could always go back to Philadelphia."

"No." Vic chest hurt and her eyes stung.

Did he really just want her to leave? "Are you sayin you really want me to leave instead of stayin and leavin it alone?"

"If you can leave it alone, stay. If you can't, it might be time for you to go."

After a few minutes, Vic said, "I'll leave it alone and stay, if you'll let me."

"Do you need to give it some more thought?"

"No." What other real choice did she have?

Walt nodded, "Just if you see that you can't leave it alone…"

"I know. I'll need to leave." Vic turned toward the door and left without another word.

Walt turned back to the bar and the rest of his warm beer.

Henry would take him home; he knew this wouldn't be his last one tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Branch was leaned against his car as Vic walked out with tears rolling down her cheeks, worse than he'd seen before.

"Damn Walt. What'd he do now?" Branch asked as he moved toward her.

Vic shook her head and wrapped her arms around Branch laying her head on his chest, not able to stop the sobs.

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head holding her tightly. Finally when the crying slowed, she looked up at him, "Take me home, please."

Branch wiped the tears from her face and nodded, opening the door and slipping her in the seat.

Walking around the car, he thought about going back inside but decided that Vic needed him more.

Sitting beside her in the car, he looked over at her, and asked gently, "Want me to take you back to my place to get your truck or do you want me to take you to your place and get your truck tomorrow."

"Can I stay with you?"

"Of course, just thought you said you wanted to go home tonight." Branch said, "I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

Vic leaned against him, putting her head on his shoulder, "I want to stay with you."

Branch took her back to his place without any more questions. Opening the door for her, he held out his hand and she took it. Walking inside, she slipped her arm around his waist, and leaned against him. He wasn't sure what Walt did but he should pay for it.

Inside, Vic turned into his arms and he held her. "It's done. There's no way Walt will ever be with me."

"Maybe…"

"No. No maybes. Can we just sit and talk for awhile?"

"Yeah, whatever you want."

Vic curled up beside Branch on the sofa and told the story of how quickly her life had changed.

Branch held her and listened and when she finished, said, "I'm sorry. I want you to be happy, really."

"I believe you. Not mad at me for sayin he's gonna be the next Sheriff?"

Branch laughed softly, "No, I know you're tellin the truth. I won't probably be Sheriff this time."

"But you're still runnin?"

"Yeah, I'll be a familiar face in the next election and change is coming, Vic. You and I both know that I could win the next election."

Vic nodded.

They sat in silence until Branch moved away a little intending to stand up. He wasn't surprised when Vic held onto him, "Going to take a shower." He said.

Vic kissed him lightly, "Can I come?"

"You're always welcome any where I am." Branch gave her a soft kiss. She deepened the kiss.

"We don't have to …"

"I know. I want to be with you." Vic said, "Unless you really wish I had gone home."

"Let's get one thing straight." Branch said, "I'm not Walt."

"I know."

"I mean, I'm not going to treat you the way he does. I'm not going to ever turn you away. I will take each time as it comes but don't think I'll push you away. I know what we have is not the same as what you feel for Walt. Just like it's different than what I felt for Cady. That doesn't lessen the fact that I care about you or that I want you."

"You loved her?"

"Thought I did."

"What makes you so sure you didn't?"

"Because, I don't even think about her anymore. It doesn't hurt."

"Maybe it's just that you got over her."

"Don't think so, there's really just no feeling left there for her one way or the other. Anyway back to my point. I'm not what everyone seems to think about Walt. I'm selfish. I'll take you to bed anytime you want me. I'll even take you to bed when we don't have sex, if you want me to just be with you so don't ask if you can be with me, the answer is yes, in which ever way or as often as you want."

"Branch, I know you're not Walt and I'm not using you as second best. We do have something that is different. I care about you."

"I know. I also think you'll get over Walt. I think you'll realize that you might be wrong too, about always wanting him. I'm not sayin I'm in love with you or that you're in love with me but we're good together and I think you're already realizing how much easier it is to be with me." Branch lightened the mood, "Besides we'll have to see, there's a long way between the number of times we've been together and the million you told Walt about. We've got a lot of work ahead of us."

"Better get started then." Vic said kissing him.

"Challenge accepted." Branch smiled standing up. Vic smiled as Branch pulled her to her feet, heading to the shower.


	27. Chapter 27: Changes

"I see that you are sitting here alone."

"Your keen observation skills are what make you such a good tracker." Walt said sarcastically.

"I can also see by your sour mood that things have not improved with Vic as I had hoped."

"I would say that is an accurate assessment."

"Want to tell me what did happen?" Henry asked.

"Told her that if she couldn't leave the thought of us bein together alone, maybe she should go back to Philadelphia."

"I believe that has to be the dumbest thing that has come from that thick skull of yours in all the time I have known you."

"I see that I can still surprise you." Walt said dryly.

"It does surprise me that you have so little regard for the blessings that you are given."

"I am trying to do what is best for Vic."

"You are doing what is best for Walt. You are trying to protect your heart from pain which only you seem determined will find you if you let Vic in. Does it hurt less when you throw people away? What is the saying, one man's trash is…" Henry didn't duck in time. "… another man's treasure." Henry added as he looked up at Walt from the floor where Walt's punch sent him.

Walt stood over him now, "Don't talk like that." Walt put his hand out for Henry to grab.

Henry grabbed his hand and stood up.

Once on his feet, Henry touched his lip, looking at his fingers to see the touch of blood and asked, "Did you hit me for telling you how you have been treating her or for reminding you that Branch has her."

Henry ducked in time to miss the next punch.

Walt was surprised when Henry hit him.

"Why'd you hit me?"

"You're acting a fool. Can't talk any sense into you, thought I'd knock some sense into you."

After exchanging a few more punches, they both stumbled back looking over at each other.

"Let's take a break." Henry said.

"Ok." Walt agreed. "Not gonna change anything anyway."

Henry sighed, "It is not good for anyone to be alone."

"It's best this way." Walt said then sat at the bar to tell Henry what had happened between Vic and himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Branch was fully aware of the sadness that had settled on her earlier.

He would let her take the lead.

If she didn't want to be with him tonight that would be fine, just as he had told her.

The kiss she had given him had said she had other ideas.

He was comfortable that if Vic didn't want him, she would let him know but he would make sure she knew that they would be okay either way.

He pulled her against him for a moment as they got to the bathroom.

Putting his arms around her, he looked down at her, "I meant what I said. We don't have to have sex."

"I know."

"I just wanted to make sure that you did, with all the teasing about how much catching up we had to do and all. I'm really fine with us just being together without having sex."

"Do you want me? " Vic asked looking up at him. "You can tell me if you don't."

Branch thought Walt should pay for making her doubt herself.

"I told you. I'll never turn you down."

"That's not the same as wanting me."

Branch kissed her gently, softly, several times.

"I want you. I definitely want you Vic. I'm not going to deny that. But I'm ok with just holding you if you don't want me tonight, or at all."

"I want you Branch and I need you. "

"Let's take this shower and go to bed." Branch smiled, "If you change your mind…"

"I'll let you know. I do think you shouldn't rush a good shower though." Vic smiled.

Branch enjoyed the process of getting in the shower, taking their time undressing each other, exploring each other.

Branch stepped into the shower, pulling her in, against him.

Vic let her hands roam over his body, increasing the response from him.

Branch put his hands on her hip and picked her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed his body against hers, holding her against the wall.

Vic moaned as he rubbed against her.

Branch said in a hoarse whisper beside her ear, "Can't finish this here, no protection. Need to take it to the other room unless you say okay."

"I know how you feel." Vic whispered kissing his neck just below his ear.

"Don't think you do." Branch said, "If it was up to me, we'd stay right here."

"Not on anything."

"I remember. Don't care."

"I know what the smart thing is and so do you." Vic said, breathlessly as she kissed him.

"I know what I want."

"You sure? Taking a big chance."

"I'm sure." Branch said, kissing her slowly.

"What if…"

Branch kissed her deeply cutting her off.

Feeling the intensity of her need with every kiss that followed.

He wanted her to know that she was wanted and tried to let her know with every touch, every kiss, that he didn't want to be anywhere else and he didn't want her to be anywhere else.

Branch pulled back from a kiss; "Would that be so bad?" he asked meeting her gaze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walt looked up, only momentarily, from getting his coffee as Branch and Vic walked in together the next morning.

Vic saw the bruises on his face as she passed him going to her desk.

After getting his coffee, he headed back to his office.

Vic followed without a word, closing his door behind her. Standing behind his desk, he looked up at her.

"I'll be all professional after this, but I know Branch didn't do all that." She pointed to his face.

"No." He said sitting down, looking away from her, focused instead on his coffee, "Had a discussion with Henry after you left last night."

"Okay." Vic said feeling his distance. She turned and started for the door.

He sat his cup down a little harder than necessary, "So you and Branch gonna be together all the time now?"

He looked up at her back as she stopped with her hand on the door knob.

He could tell when she turned to look at him that she thought about not answering but then she said, "I'm going home after work tonight."

"Branch going with you?" He hated to admit that her vague answer made him even more irritable.

"Not tonight." Annoyed with his questions and tone she added, "Branch tends to be a distraction and I need to decide what I want to do."

"What do ya mean?" Walt asked

"About the distraction or …"

Walt growled, "I think I got that part. Meant about what you want to do?"

"You gave me an option, gotta decide stay or go."

"Thought you had decided."

"For now but need to think about the future. You said if I don't stop trying to convince you that we should be together, I need to go."

"And if you stop, you could stay."

"Just because I could stay doesn't mean I should, doesn't mean I want to."

"Where would you go?" Walt never expected that she would really leave.

"I don't know. Wouldn't go back to Philadelphia. Don't plan on going very far. Maybe one of the surrounding counties."

"That surprises me. Wyoming hasn't seemed to be your favorite location."

"Takes some getting used to but it's got some good people and it's the closest thing to a home I've had in a while."

"Why leave here then?"

"I'm a big girl, could handle feelin this way every day at work but might rather go somewhere that I can be comfortable being myself. Not worried that I might say or do something that might get me fired, other than the usual stuff that could happen anywhere."

"What about Branch?"

"Can't see that you'd be too concerned about us."

"Wondering if you'd still be seeing him."

"Can't say that you could call us seeing each other. It's a lot more simple than that. Guess if we wanted to continue what we have, we could."

"Not sure you would?"

"We've discussed what our future might look like."

"You think you two may have a real future?"

"Like I said, got a lot of decisions to make and what happens between me and Branch is still only between us, besides, you've removed yourself from the equation so who knows what will happen. " Vic said quietly, "I'll give plenty of notice, if I decide to leave, unless you want a decision quickly." Vic looked down at her boots.

"No." Walt heard himself say, seeing how serious she was, "No, take your time. It's ummm, an important decision."

Vic looked up at Walt, meeting his eyes, "Guess we've both made some really important decisions lately." Vic turned away and opened the door, quietly adding, before walking out, but not looking back, "I just want to think about mine, give it the time it deserves."

All Walt could manage was, "Okay.", as he watched her walk out his door.


	28. Chapter 28: Contemplation

Branch sat at his desk wondering what was going on with Walt and Vic. He thought back to last night, in the shower with Vic.

_"Would that be so bad?"_

"_No. If you're sure." Vic said simply._

"_Are you sure?" Branch asked, giving her a chance to change her mind._

"_Yeah."_

_Branch didn't hesitate._

_He kissed her deeply and pushed into her, stilling for a moment not only adjusting to her tightness but also the increased sensation._

_Vic whispered, as she nipped his neck, "Probably not too late to change your mind."_

_In anticipation of his question, Vic kissed him, then said, "I'm sure."_

_Branch smiled and moved within her._

_With the intensity of being with her without protection Branch soon realized that it wouldn't be long for either of them._

_When he felt her tighten around him he lost all hope of holding on, spilling inside of her._

_Branch held her, kissing her, "You okay?"_

"_Yeah." Vic smiled, slipping her legs from his waist to stand against him, "Just glad your water doesn't go cold quickly."_

_Branch kissed her "I mean…"_

_Vic kissed him again, "I'm completely okay, you?"_

"_Yeah, better than ok." Branch bumbled, "When the time came I could've … well I didn't have to…"_

"_I wanted you just the way I got you, all the way to the end. I'm ok as long as you're not sorry."_

"_I'm not. Not at all."_

"_Let's finish our shower and go to bed" Vic said kissing his chest._

_Branch nodded._

Ruby's voice brought Branch back to the present, just as he saw Vic walking out of Walt's office.

"Branch Connally, what has got you smiling like that and blushing like a school boy?"

"Nothin Ruby. Besides, I don't blush. It's just a little warm in here."

Vic sat down examining Branch's face, and smiled, "She's right, you're blushing."

"It's just hot in here."

"You forget," Vic whispered, leaning forward so nobody else could hear, "I've seen that blush before, in the shower, when you were talking about how when the time came you could've…"

Branch's smile widened and he interrupted, whispering back, "If you remember, it was pretty hot in there too."

Vic smiled, "I remember."

Branch held her gaze for a minute then cleared his throat, "Gotta check in with Walt then I have to go out on patrol."

"Won't be long, I'll be leavin too."

"If we get busy today, we'll get a chance to talk before you go home?"

"Yeah, we will." Vic promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walt sat staring out his door.

He could feel himself wanting to give in.

He needed to do what was right for Vic though.

She deserved a man that could give himself to her completely.

Walt feared he was too damaged to ever let someone in again.

If he ever did, it would be Vic.

For all his pushing her away, she still wouldn't back away from wanting him.

Maybe Henry was right, maybe he was doing what he was for himself.

He never wanted to hurt Vic but better now than later when she realized she had gotten involved with half a man.

He would sacrifice anything to protect her and he was protecting her from himself.

He ran his hands over his face.

It was getting harder and harder to see her with Branch but it was harder to imagine her leaving.

Maybe if she went home this evening, maybe he should stop by, just to try to convince her to stay, for the sake of the county and her friends that she had here.

He couldn't commit to her but he could agree to make it easier on her, maybe try to get back a little of their friendship.

He could try to convince her to stay without getting into the personal stuff, couldn't he?

He looked up at the door to see Branch walking in.

'Yeah, something has to give.' He thought to himself looking at the man approaching his desk.

He couldn't continue to think about ways to do his own deputy in.

Of course he had come up with quite a few ways already.

When his fantasies of Vic came to him and ended with him knowing that Branch was the one with her, as they always did, those fantasies of doing Branch in kept him afloat.

He thought to himself how he would never act on either sort of his fantasies.


	29. Chapter 29: Time to Think

Vic walked in to The Red Pony and sat at the bar, smiling at Henry.

"Hi Henry. It's dead in here. If business keeps up like this, you'll have to close."

"Everybody is at the rodeo. It will be busy tomorrow."

"Can I get a burger to go?"

"Of course you can. Just one?" Henry inquired.

"Yes Henry," Vic loved that Henry always asked something without actually asking that specific thing, "Only one. I am going home alone tonight."

"I did not ask that."

"Not in so many words."

"I am beginning to think maybe you spend too much time learning from Walt."

"And here I was thinking that I didn't spend enough time with Walt."

"I am well aware of all the things that he has said and done recently. Why would you want to spend more time with him?"

"He has no doubt left some bruises on you throughout the years, like those for instance." Vic said looking at his face.

"Yes, these are only superficial."

"And there probably have been others that weren't."

"Given time bruises heal and fade, even the internal ones, especially when you know they are not meant."

"He fights himself more than he fights us. He's afraid. That's why you are never really angry with him. You know the man he is, not the one he wants us to see when he is trying so hard to push us away."

Henry smiled, "You are a very smart woman. Which brings me to Branch Connally?"

Vic laughed, "You get straight to the point when you want to."

"Yes. I was under the impression that you were making a future with him."

"You have been talking to Walt and recently."

"Lunch." Henry admitted.

"Walt asked if we thought we had a real future because I had mentioned that Branch and I had discussed what our future could look like."

"Do you have a real future with Branch?"

"That is something I have discussed with Branch and we agreed on what we see coming."

"Since you know I have spoken with Walt, I should say I also know you told Walt that you needed time alone to decide what to do."

"Yes and he must have really taken a long lunch to catch you up."

"It was a quick lunch." Henry smiled, "Just the highlights I believe."

Vic clearly doubted that but said, "Since talking to Walt this morning, I have done a lot of thinking already, spent a lot of today on patrol and alone. A lot more thinkin to do though. I talked to Branch after work and we are in a good place."

"What exactly is it that you and Branch see coming as you say?"

"A very handsome and smart man once told me that even the strongest river must be encouraged to change its path at times." Vic smiled.

"No doubt he was as handsome as he was wise." Henry smiled, "This means you have decided to stay and not give up on Walt?"

"Yes."

"What if he fires you?"

"Walt said that to get me to back off, he would never abuse his power that way. You know that."

"I am proud that you know that."

"I agreed to back off because I was initially shocked that he said it. After giving it a little thought and letting the hurt go, I knew that he was willing to say anything to have me stop and that told me how scared he was. I wasn't considering leaving because I thought he would do it. I considered it because I didn't know if I could ever change his mind if he was that scared. And it's true it would probably be more comfortable at work for us both if I left."

"And now?"

"I know that I would rather try to change his mind than just walk away from him. Couldn't figure out how to just walk away?"

"And Branch?"

"Branch and I agree on what we have. We always have."

"And he's going to give up what you have that easily?"

"We're friends. He's really not the ass everybody else sees."

"I hope you're right."

"She is. At least on agreeing on what we have and that we're friends" Branch said walking up to stand beside her. "Sorry. I only overheard since Henry asked about me and you said we agree on what we have. I promise and that was on accident."

"Accident huh?" Henry questioned.

"Don't have to hide it from Vic and don't care much what you think."

"There's the Branch I know." Henry remarked.

"Both of you need to play nice. I know that you doubt him Henry but he's really not as bad as you think."

"Okay." Henry said to Vic, then turned to Branch, "You're willing to just step aside?"

"Vic should be happy. We're friends. We've never claimed to be in love or anything else. We do have amazing sex…"

Henry held up his hands in surrender, "I do not want to hear that. I just want to hear that you are going to be her friend only and you conveniently did not answer."

"I am going to be her friend, however,"

"There you go. Why did I know there would be something else?"

"I was just going to say, however, I will not hide that I want her and when Vic changes her mind and wants to be in my bed again, I will gladly take her and will not apologize to anyone for it. I mean, people have built futures on less than great sex and friendship before. We could too."

"That is not an answer."

Branch looked at him, seriously, and smiled with an edge of darkness, "You already know the answer."

"I do not guess there is any hope that you will be getting your order to go as well." Henry said.

"Not a chance." Branch smiled at Henry then looked over at Vic.

Henry walked away to get Vic's order.

Vic said, "I thought we agreed that you would walk away, just be my friend."

Branch turned and kissed her lips, exploring her mouth and pulled her off the stool against his body where he stood beside her.

Breaking away from the kiss, Vic breathlessly said, "Thought you were going to play nice."

"Want you to know I mean it. There will never be a time that I will turn you down. I will be your friend but whenever you want more, all you have to do is let me know, middle of the night or middle of the day. You call me and I'll come. Besides," Branch smiled, "I wanted a kiss and while I agreed to play nice earlier, I've had some time to think too. Henry might be closer to right. I won't stop admitting to you, Henry, Walt, or anyone else that I want you. Oh, and Vic, I don't have any intention of not taking any opportunity that I have to remind you of what it's like between us."

"You said you would behave."

"I also had time to think about what I want and you would be hard to let go of. Even a man with the best intentions would have trouble with that. And I've never been the man with the best intentions."

Branch pulled her hard against him and let his hands roam over her body, kissing her, rubbing against her so she could feel his arousal.

Pulling away he said, "Tell Henry I changed my mind, I'm going to go by and pick up something to grill, won't have an order. If you want, you can also tell him, he was right about me. I don't plan on staying away from you."

With that Branch kissed her quickly and walked out.

Moments later, Henry put her sack on the counter. "You okay Vic?"

"Yeah, fine Henry."

"Where'd Branch go? Not that I miss him."

"Said he changed his mind about ordering."

"I have a feeling that is not the only thing he changed his mind about." Henry mumbled out loud thinking of when Branch told him, 'You already know the answer.'

Vic ignored Henry's accurate assessment and said, "Big sack for one burger."

"New containers. Take up more space. Put some fries in there too." Henry smiled.

"Thanks Henry. Gotta get going."

"Hope you don't change your mind about trying with Walt."

"See ya later, Henry." Vic smiled leaving.


	30. Chapter 30: Take

Walt stood, leaned against his truck when Vic pulled in her drive.

She sat in her truck for a minute before getting out, watching him through her front glass.

He shifted his feet and played with the brim of his hat as if inspecting a flaw in the shape before looking up to meet her eyes.

Sliding out of the truck, she grabbed dinner and walked up to him. "What brings you out here?"

"Thought maybe we could talk about you stayin on as my deputy. But just about that."

"Come on in. How long have you been here?"

"Thirty minutes or so."

"I stopped at Henry's." Vic said walking in her house.

Walt sat his hat on a table just inside the door and looked around.

He couldn't help but wonder how often Branch had been here, standing where he was standing, even being in places that he'd never be.

Feeling irritated, he tried to block those thoughts and followed Vic into the kitchen.

She pulled out the food and smiled slightly, quickly realizing that Henry had to know that Walt would be there.

She had pulled out dinner for two.

Seeing this Walt said, "Thought you were going to be alone tonight." Not able to hide his irritation very well.

"I was but it looks like Henry thought you might be here. Why is that?"

"That's not for Branch?"

"No. This burger is exactly how you take it. Branch takes his burgers differently."

This was a bad idea he thought to himself as he felt himself getting annoyed at the fact that she knew how Branch preferred his burgers.

Such a simple mundane thing shouldn't annoy him so much.

"You and Branch have different taste."Vic said.

Before he realized, he said aloud, "Not in everything."

"Well, would you like to eat? It's still warm." She wanted to explore that comment but she wanted him to stay more so she left it alone.

Walt said simply, "If you don't mind."

"If I minded, I wouldn't have asked. Have a seat on the couch. Take this with you." Vic handed him the two containers of food. "I'll get us some drinks." Vic turned to the fridge and called out to Walt, "I have water and beer."

"Beer, please." Walt called back to Vic as he sat the food on the coffee table and sat on the couch. Vic grabbed a couple of beers and joined Walt in the living room. Vic handed him a beer and sat on the couch, near him but leaving him enough space that he didn't run.

"You never answered my question. Why is it that Henry thought you might be here?"

"Mentioned to him at lunch, maybe I should try to talk you into staying. Just because you're a good deputy and you have friends here. It would be a shame to throw away everything you've accomplished here. Might have mentioned coming by this evening to see if you'd consider it."

"That was a lot of words from a man who seldom says much and almost all in one sentence too." Vic teased.

Walt smiled and relaxed a bit when he heard her teasing tone.

Walt ate a little before pushing the container aside, looking up at her and asking, "Think you would stay?"

"Purely for professional reasons?" Vic asked, pushing her food away.

"Yeah. I want you to stay but I haven't changed my mind about the rest."

"You still say if I try to convince you to be with me that you'll fire me."

"Never quite said I'd fire you. Said if you couldn't leave it alone, maybe you should go."

"Finished with the food?" Vic asked not acknowledging his last statement.

"Yeah. Thanks for dinner."

"I think you have a sneaky friend to thank for that but I'm glad you stayed." Vic smiled, standing up and grabbing the food containers and started to grab the empty bottles.

"I'll grab those." Walt said grabbing the empty bottles.

Walking into the kitchen Vic threw the containers away and took the empty bottles from him, also tossing them.

Grabbing a couple more beers from the fridge she walked back to Walt, handing him a beer but not letting it go, saying, "I don't plan on leaving it alone."

Letting it go after a moment of staring into his eyes she added, "And I don't plan on leaving."

Walt watched as she walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.

He sat on the other end.

"You should stay but you should know that nothing is going to happen between us."

Vic stood up and walked to stand in front of Walt.

She sat on the coffee table across from him her legs mingled with his for the space allowed.

He held his bottle like it was a life line and took another drink.

Vic took his bottle from his hand and sat it on the coffee table.

Walt had no idea why he didn't stop her but watched as she moved to the couch, straddling his lap.

"I don't agree.''

She ran her hands up his chest and leaned into him as she kissed him slowly.

Returning the kiss, he knew he should push her away.

Instead he found himself pulling her hips closer to him, dueling with her for control of the kiss.

She started to unbutton his shirt and he felt her hands on his chest as he tried to remember why he shouldn't be doing this.

As he felt her start on his belt, he remembered all his reasons and grabbed her hand stopping it.

"You don't have to agree but you have to accept it."

"Don't think that I do."

Vic kissed his neck rubbing against his lap.

Clearly his body was in agreement with her.

Walt moaned quietly but then suddenly stood up pushing Vic aside, gently but effectively.

She ended up on the couch looking up at him.

"I need you." Vic said, "I want you."

Striking back seemed to be his only way out so he said, "Are you sure? Maybe you only need me or want me now cause Branch isn't here."

Vic knew what he was doing but it didn't stop her from fighting back.

Standing she said, "At least, he doesn't mind telling me what he wants. Showing me what he wants."

That seemed to do the trick better than she thought because he was beside her quickly, "I don't want to hear about how great Branch is."

"You brought him up. I just wish you'd take what you want instead of being a coward."

"Be careful what you wish for."

"Tell me Walt, does it bother you more that he's man enough to take what he wants or that you're not."

"I don't want to hear what a great man he is."

"At least he's willing to pick up the pieces when you won't."

"Fine. You want someone to take what they want. That's what you'll get."

Walt grabbed her and pulled her against him roughly.

He took control of her mouth, claiming her.

He pulled at the buttons of her shirt and soon it was being discarded.

As she responded to him, he began to calm down but he didn't stop.

She pulled at his shirt and he didn't resist.

She began to unbuckle his belt and took her time pushing his jeans down, making sure to run her hands over his hardness causing his breathing to catch.

She led him to her bedroom.

He kept kissing her, letting his hands memorize her body.

He discarded her bra and watched as she slipped out of her jeans and stood in front of him in just her panties, he pushed them down and she stepped out of them.

She slipped her hands inside his boxers, pushing them away.

He pulled her against him again, more gently, whispering to her, "I want you but I know you made me angry on purpose."

"Stay Walt." Vic slid her hands across his chest and up to his neck, pulling him down into a slow deep kiss.

"This can't happen again, after tonight." Walt pulled her up against him even tighter. Kissing her like he had always wanted to.

Walt gave in when she pulled him back to the bed and pushed him down on his back.

She straddled him kissing his neck, down his chest and lower until she found her mark.

When he felt her mouth on him, he thought he would lose all control.

She licked and teased until she was aware he could handle no more.

Moving back up his body, she straddled his lap and let herself down on him.

He moaned loudly and pulled her against him tightly, rolling over on her.

He claimed her mouth again as he took what he wanted, what he had wanted for so long, all the while unsure of how he would let her go after tonight.


	31. Chapter 31: Pain and Sorrow

Walt held Vic as she laid sleeping on his chest.

It was almost morning.

He hadn't slept, wanting to enjoy holding her.

He wiped his eyes and moved away from Vic and started to get dressed.

Vic woke up and watched him. "I don't guess I could change your mind about leaving?"

"No." Walt said looking over at her.

Vic slid out of the bed and walked over to stand in front of him.

"Are you sure?"

Vic slipped her arms around his waist and laid against his bare chest before he could start buttoning his shirt.

Walt wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

He leaned down and kissed her, long and slow.

Pulling away from the kiss, he leaned his forehead to hers.

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is."

Vic held his gaze and nodded.

She could see the determination and pain in his eyes.

"Walt, there's no reason for all this pain."

"I meant what I said, can't happen again." Walt said. "I'm sorry."

Vic smiled, wiped her eyes and said, "I'm not." Kissing him lightly she added, "Never will be."

Walt pulled away and walked out of the bedroom to his truck, not looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Branch stood beside his truck waiting on Vic to arrive.

When she did and got out of her truck, he simply said, "Thought you were going to be alone last night."

"Thought I was too." Vic asked, "How'd you know?"

"Drove by late last night. Guess there's no doubting that you two are together now."

"Branch, I was honest with you. Told you all the ways I could what you and I have when we talked after work yesterday."

He could tell she was sad, "Hey, I know. I'm not angry. Was going to apologize for how I acted at Henry's."

"You mean it?"

"Yes. I do. I promise. I'll be your friend only. That is if Walt will allow it."

"Walt doesn't have any say about it."

Vic still didn't look up at him. "Vic, look at me."

"No, Branch. Please just give me a minute and I'll be in."

"No, tell me what the bastard did."

"Please don't. I can't do this right now."

"Okay. Just tell me what you need."

"I need for you not to be nice. I need you to be Branch. I need you to help me not cry." Vic looked up at him finally, tears in her eyes. "I was doing okay until I got here."

"I'm sorry. When you want to talk, I'm here. Until then, think about, I dunno, what a great ass I have."

Vic laughed slightly, wiping her eyes. "You mean what a great ass you are."

"That's how some see it. I choose to look on the bright side of things." Branch nudged her in his usual way, "Hey, it'll be okay. You're the strongest woman I know, remember."

"We need to introduce you to some better women." Vic said and shook her hands at her side, trying to release the tension, then wiping her eyes.

"Impossible. Not any better than you."

"Don't be nice."

"Okay. Then I guess this would be a good time to say, I will just be your friend if that's all you want but I really want to sleep with you again."

"Thought you were sorry for the way you acted at Henry's."

"Oh, I am but I still meant it. I should've just respected your decision more. Doesn't mean I don't want you in my bed again."

"Branch,"

"What? You wanted bad Branch. Just so happens bad Branch is tellin the truth."

"I don't know how to take you."

"Anyway you want me." Branch smiled, "Okay." He said as she gave him a behave look. "But I'll still be thinking about your ass every time you pass by and the way you…"

"Okay. Okay. I'm better." Vic said walking toward the building.

"I can still look at your ass though, right?" Branch said following her, "Cause I got a really nice view right now."

"Branch,"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Hey, Vic."

"Yeah, Branch."

"Hold your head up."

Vic nodded and straightened her shoulders and wiped her face just as she went in and started upstairs.

She rolled her eyes when she heard Branch behind her, "Makes me want to follow you up all the steps in town."


	32. Chapter 32: Bothered

Walt was talking to Ruby at her desk as Vic walked in, followed closely by Branch.

Walt was surprised when Vic spoke to them, well him at least.

"Morning, Walt, Ruby." Vic said as she passed Ruby's desk then grabbed her cup from her desk and went for the coffee pot.

Ruby said, "Morning Vic, Branch."

Branch simply nodded to them and headed to his desk.

Walt turned back to Ruby, but couldn't stop himself from keeping their desk area in site, taking a slightly different position.

After grabbing his coffee Branch sat down and leaned forward to Vic and whispered.

"What happened between the two of you? He looked at me like I was higher on his hit list than when he walked into my kitchen that night."

"What do you think happened?"

"Well, figured at first you slept together but with the mood you were in this morning, decided fight?"

Vic said quietly so that only he could hear, "We slept together."

Branch coughed up the coffee he was drinking and spilled some, "Damn, Vic." He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Vic couldn't help but smile a little as she tossed him a couple of napkins from her desk drawer.

Walt and Ruby watched as Branch cleaned up the mess.

Branch threw the napkins away and leaned across his desk toward her, whispering again, "Think you could've mentioned that I'd really be on his radar now? I mean being the other man that shares your bed at times."

"Shared and would it have changed things?" Vic smiled.

Branch's smile widened, "No."

Walt could feel the anger rising as he watched, even though he couldn't hear what was said, Branch was too playful with Vic.

He reminded himself that he had no right to be bothered by their closeness.

Finishing with Ruby, he told them about the case they had.

Ferg came in from his errand just as Walt started and before long, the deputies were taking care of separate duties.

He found himself driving out to talk to the missing girls parents.

Vic followed in her truck.

He found it was usually easier to talk to families in this situation with a deputy, usually Vic.

Often having her there had led some to seeing her as the gentler side of their force, and they tended to open up to her first.

And in case there was any familial discord, you had someone else that had your back.

Walt let his thoughts drift to Vic and his back, her nails sliding down his back, just enough to urge him on, as she told him what she wanted.

He felt warmth spread across his cheeks, not to mention other areas of his body.

He felt his jeans tighten and shifted in his seat, thankful it was a bit of a drive before he would have to get out of the truck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feeling her phone vibrate, Vic pulled it out.

Seeing Branch's name she decided to take it and quietly stepped away from the porch where they talked to the parents.

"Hey, found a witness that says he's seen our missing girl."

"This witness says anything else?"

"Yeah, she was traveling with a young man. They seemed rather cozy. She didn't seem to be afraid at all is what the witness said."

"Any idea where they are now?"

"Some. I got a lead. Thought I'd see if Walt would let me borrow you for a while. Think it might be better if you're there."

"Why is that?"

"If I'm right, there's staying in a local motel and think it might be better if you go in with me."

"Are you afraid, Branch?"

"No but if I were in a motel room with someone I found attractive, she wouldn't be dressed for long. Don't figure I'm the person she will want to see if that's the case."

"Which motel?"

Branch gave her the information.

"Here comes Walt. Talk to him and I'm sure I'll see you there soon. I'll call you when I'm on my way.

Walt walked up and Vic handed him the phone, "Branch." She said simply as she pushed it toward him.

Taking the phone, Walt said, "Yeah Branch?"

Branch said, "Have a witness says he saw the girl with a guy and saw them head into the motel. Thought I'd see if I could borrow Vic for awhile? Thought it might be better for the girl."

"We'll be there in a little bit." Vic heard Walt say.


	33. Chapter 33: Irritation

The motel manager recognized the girl as the one staying there and gave them a room number.

"You sure? Looks busy around here." Walt asked.

"I'm sure. Keep getting complaints about the music being too loud. I'd kick 'em out but they paid cash up front, for a week."

Finding the room, they could hear the music but tried to get them to open up just the same.

Vic knocked on the door, "Sherriff's department, open up or I'm coming in?"

After a couple of times with no response, Walt nodded to Vic and she slipped the card into the slot.

Vic stepped inside first and the girl jumped up from the bed.

She was fully dressed but the guy was pulling up his underwear and jeans."

Walt turned down the music.

Vic smirked, "You should learn to move faster or keep the music low enough to hear somebody knocking."

Branch shook his head and said to the boy, "Get over here."

The boy complied and Branch took him outside joined by Walt, leaving Vic alone with the girl.

"Get your stuff together."

"Am I going to jail?"

"You're going home." Vic said. "Although when your parents finish with your punishment, you might wish you were in jail."

The girl did as Vic said and she walked outside with her.

Vic put her in her truck and told her to stay put.

Branch had the boy gather his stuff and he put him in Walt's truck.

Branch and Vic stood beside each other, outside Branch's car where they could see both of the other vehicles.

They were leaning against the car, looking over the roof watching as Walt finished up with the manager.

"You know they have the right idea of how to spend an afternoon and they do have the room paid up for the whole week." Branch teased and winked.

Vic laughed, "Well, you'll be spending the afternoon doing paperwork and there's no way you'd get me in this dump."

"Walt could do the paperwork and my place is not fancy but it's not a dump." Branch smiled and added, "Besides, you seem to really like my bed or was it me you really liked?"

"Branch, you know how I feel. You even said this morning that you should respect my decision."

"Yes but you might as well kill me if I can't flirt. Besides, it's hard watching you and not at least attempt to remind you of how good we are together." Leaning over a little closer to Vic, he said, "It's really hard, and getting harder." Branch smiled and stepped slightly behind her, rubbing against her making obvious the bulge in his jeans.

Vic was thankful that they stood on the side of the car opposite the other two vehicles, Walt and the manager. "Branch, someone might see you."

"We are standing behind a car with a solid wall behind us, none of the windows face this way, and the others are on the other side, a good distance away."

"I guess you thought it out at least but behave." Vic looked up at him, "What have you been thinkin about. If it's that girl, that's gross."

"You know me better than that. I was thinkin about when you would do for me what she was so obviously doin for him. I was remembering what you looked like…"

"That's enough Branch." Vic elbowed him lightly, "Hush."

"You didn't say you didn't enjoy it though. And I recognize that flushed look of yours too. You still want me." Branch said stepping back to his position beside her.

"Never said I wasn't attracted to you. You know I remember what it's like with you but not gonna happen again." Vic looked up at him.

"Ahhh, Vic. You're killin me." Branch said meeting her eyes.

"Friend remember?" Vic smiled.

"One day maybe you will find your way back into my bed." Branch smiled and laughed.

Walt walked up as they were looking at each other hearing only Branch say something about his bed, smile and laugh with Vic smiling back at him.

Walt growled, "You two plan on standing around here all day."

Branch knew Walt was mad but couldn't help himself.

He kept his eyes on Vic and said, "I can think of other places to be."

He turned to smile at Walt.

"Well, right now you're at work. Act like it. Get back to the office and start the paperwork." Walt headed to his truck.

Vic understood why Walt could be irritated especially if he heard Branch.

But it made her angry since he always seemed to walk away but didn't want Branch near her.

Did he really expect her to be alone forever or just not with Branch?

Vic looked up at Branch, "Now you're in trouble."

"Oh well, he deserved it and more for hurting you, makin you want to cry. I know you're resisting going to my bed but he obviously didn't hear much or he would know that. Make him sweat while I convince you what a good idea it is."

"That's not really my style."

"No, but it is mine." Branch said, slapping her backside lightly and walking away smiling, "And that's a good reason to have me, plus I really like the perks."

"Now." Walt yelled as he turned to look at them.

He felt he could safely assume Branch did something that made Vic give him the wide eyed look she was.

Branch then walked to the front of his car smiling.

Walt really didn't want to think about what Branch had done but knew that was exactly what he would be thinking about on the trip back.

Vic gave Branch a warning look when he stopped at his door and looked back at her.

Vic said, "We'll talk more about this later."

Walt stood beside his truck and watched as Branch tipped his hat to Vic and smirked, getting in his car.

As Branch drove off, Vic met Walt's glare.

"I'm coming." She said walking to her truck, "I'll take her home now."

"I'll follow you and then we'll take the boy home."

"I'm quite capable." Vic said.

"Never know what's gonna happen when you bring a kid back especially considering the circumstances."

"Well then wouldn't Branch have been better to go with me and that way the boy wouldn't be there."

Vic realized as soon as she suggested Branch should have gone with her that it was a mistake but it was already out before she thought.

She wasn't sure but she thought Walt's glare intensified, if possible, as he said, "Let's get going."

With that Walt got in his truck and followed Vic as she pulled out.


	34. Chapter 34: Anger

It was late, after dealing with both families, when Walt walked back into the office, behind Vic.

Walt didn't say a word, just went on into his office.

Vic found a note on her desk from Branch.

She smiled when she read the last line, 'My bed is waiting.'

He was incorrigible.

Walt sat in his chair, still angry.

He had tried to contain it and hide it as they had dealt with each family.

Everything had gone as well as could be expected though and at least the kids were found without there being a much sadder ending.

Wiping his face, he stood and walked to the side door, locking it.

He knew it wasn't a smart idea but he did it anyway.

"Vic, my office." He said not hiding the irritation he felt.

He stood by the door and once she walked to the middle of the room, he shut the door and quietly locked it.

He wanted to discuss this without interruption.

Vic turned to look at him. "What do you want to talk about?"

He walked up to her, standing too close.

"So you think Branch would have been better to go with you." Walt's breath was warm on her face as she looked up at him.

"That's not what I meant. I just thought that it would be better for the boy not to be there." She tried to focus. If Walt made her feel dizzy before, he certainly did now.

"They're gonna come across each other at some time in town. First time might as well have been when there was a sheriff and a deputy there."

Vic nodded.

She could see that point.

"I didn't think about it like that." Walt stood so close to her, she inhaled his scent.

Now that scent meant even more than it had before.

Now it set her body on edge with memories of how he had touched her last night.

"Maybe you were too busy thinking about whatever Branch was doing behind that car." Walt said angrily.

"Why do you say that?"

"I may not have been able to see everything, but there was definitely somethin going on." Walt snapped.

Vic didn't say anything.

She couldn't think with him so close.

She put her hands against his chest and stepped away, pushing him back a little.

Walt grabbed her and pulled her back to him tightly, "Maybe you think Branch does everything better."

"I didn't say that?"

"Does he do this better?" Walt leaned down kissing her, pulling her hips even tighter against him. "Maybe you wish he had been the one with you last night." He wrapped his fingers in her hair and kissed her roughly. "Maybe you think he's better all the way around."

Vic kissed him again and he didn't stop her, even when her fingers began on the buttons of his shirt.

He pulled at her shirt un-tucking it.

Running his hands under her shirt, over her back, he took control of the kiss.

His shirt hung open as Vic ran her hands up his chest, and around his neck.

He pulled away for breath but she pulled him into another deep, frantic kiss.

She waited for him to push her away, but he didn't.

Breathless she managed, "Doors?"

"Locked."

After he rid her of her shirt, he pulled on the button of her jeans, pushing them away.

As she stepped out of them, he pushed her back with his body, pressing her between him and the back of the chair in front of his desk, "Nothin more than this time."

Vic took control of his mouth with a deep slow kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss, she looked up meeting his eyes.

She slid her hands down to his belt and over the front of his jeans.

She watched as he closed his eyes momentarily.

As she worked on his belt he kissed her, making his way down her neck.

She pushed him back a little, he started to protest but she kissed him, nipping his lip.

When she pulled back from the kiss, she slipped her bra off and slipped her panties off.

Walt watched as she started on his jeans.

She took her time, kissing his lips, his neck, his chest, just above the button on his jeans.

She straightened and pushed his jeans down, followed by his boxers.

He picked her up and she wrapped around him.

He moaned as she kissed him and pulled him down with her, as he laid her on the couch.

He felt her nails on his back; her tongue explored his mouth, her body arched up against his.

He lost himself in her again, knowing he should stop.

It was supposed to be only one time.

It was really supposes to be never.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walt pulled the blanket off the back of the couch over them.

He laid on his side holding Vic in front of him.

Vic relaxed back against him for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of his arms around her, before she turned over and met his eyes.

She kissed him tenderly once, then again, a little longer the last time.

She pulled away and slid out from under the blanket leaving him there, looking up at her.

She wanted to stay but she knew she had to leave.

If she left first at least she had control over when it happened.

It didn't really feel any better; it was just over more quickly.

And that gave her heart less time to hope that he would decide not to let her go this time.

She collected her clothing and started to get dressed, her back to Walt.

As she fixed her hair, she could hear Walt behind her moving around, dressing.

As she finished her hair, she felt his arms come around her from behind.

He leaned down kissing her neck and whispered, "This wasn't supposed to happen again. Can't again."

Vic turned in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

Pulling back, she said, "I have to go."

"Okay." Walt said without question.

Vic kissed him one last time and moved from his arms to the door.

Without anything more she unlocked the door and walked out of his office.

Vic didn't expect him to ask her to stay but she had hoped, a little.


	35. Chapter 35: Messages

Walt held Vic tightly against him.

Before Vic, he never even imagined doing this in his office and he never thought it would happen, even after he had thought about it.

Vic turned in his arms to face him, kissed him and then without warning she was slipping away from him.

He told her this wasn't supposed to happen again, couldn't again and, instead of fighting, she simply had kissed him and said she had to go.

Within minutes, he was watching her walk out his door.

Now he stood there, a little confused and a little irritated.

Walking out into the main office he looked at the main door as if he expected her to come back in, even though he didn't.

He was just a little unsure of what had just happened.

He looked down and turned back to his office.

On the ground near Vic's desk, he saw a piece of paper so he picked it up to figure out if it was trash.

He recognized the writing as Branch's.

Glancing over it to see if he should toss it in the trash or on Branch's desk, he read a couple of lines and then, despite knowing he shouldn't continue, kept reading.

Then he read it again.

He knew who it was to even without a name.

_When you get finished come by or call me and I'll come to you._

_I'll be thinking about you, exactly as I mentioned earlier._

_You only look better when you're under me._

_It's getting harder._

_My bed is waiting._

He felt his anger flare as he wondered if he was the reason she had to go.

He thought about putting it on her desk, or in the trash, but found himself slipping it into his jeans pocket.

Walking back to his office, he considered his options in finding out if she went to Branch.

Maybe she did think he was better.

She never did actually answer that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After much thinking, Walt couldn't help himself.

He had to find out.

He figured the straight approach was better so he headed to her place.

Walt pulled up behind Branch's car.

Vic's truck was nowhere in sight but he saw Branch sitting on her porch.

Branch watched as Walt pulled up.

As he got out of the truck, he didn't look too pleased.

"Walt, what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd stop by, make sure Vic made it home okay?" Walt stepped up on the porch, "What about you Branch?"

"What?"

"What are you doing here, Branch?"

"The same, checking on Vic. But if she's not with you and not with me, where is she?"

"Have you tried calling her?" Walt asked.

"Yeah. I left her a couple of messages."

Walt grit his teeth, "Yeah, well, I just came from the office. She had been there but wasn't when I left."

"Think we should look for her?"

"Hasn't really been that long since she left. It took a while with the families."

Branch smiled, "If she doesn't call soon or show up, I'll look for her. You can go on home."

Walt sat, and leaned back in the chair opposite Branch, "I'll wait."

"Think she could be at your place for any reason?" Branch asked.

"Nope. Yours?"

"Nope." Branch said leaning back in his chair, getting comfortable.


	36. Chapter 36: Differences

"Maybe I should leave her another message." Branch said simply to start a conversation with Walt.

He was tired of sittin and watchin Walt wait on Vic.

Branch was still mad about all the tears and hurt feelings that he had seen Walt cause Vic recently.

"Stop leavin her messages."

"Why cause it'd be too many messages or it'd be from me?"

Walt didn't answer but thought about the message in his pocket.

Branch looked over at Walt.

"You know what the difference is between us, Walt?"

"There are a lot of them Branch."

"I mean where Vic's concerned."

"I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

"Difference is we admit to each other what our relationship is."

"And that would be?"

"Friends with a lot of great sex, best sex partner I've ever had." Branch tried to pick a fight with Walt.

"I'd stop talkin if I were you Branch."

"She's so good but then again, you know that don't you?"

Branch knew it was coming so he ducked just in time.

He managed to catch Walt by surprise and Walt soon realized it had been his intention to start a fight.

He wanted one, he'd give him one.

Walt didn't miss the next time.

Branch and Walt continued exchanging blows until they both staggered back and leaned against opposite porch posts.

"Why'd you start that fight?" Walt asked.

"Tired of seeing the way you treat Vic."

"You talk about her like that and you're concerned about the way I treat her?" Walt straightened up a chair and sat down.

"Vic knows what I think of her besides what I said was true and I don't go around saying it to just anybody. But there's nothin wrong with admitting how great we are together." Branch sat the table upright and sat his chair opposite Walt as it had been before. "Wait, is that the part that you're mad about or are you mad cause I know you had sex with her."

Just then Branch and Walt heard Vic's truck.

She pulled up to her house wondering why Walt and Branch were both just sitting on her porch.

She watched as they both slowly came to their feet.

"Why are you both here?" She asked stepping up on the porch, taking in the redness to their faces and knuckles, hair and shirts slightly askew.

Branch smiled. "Well, you know why…"

"Branch, behave." She said giving him a warning look. "Walt, why are you here?"

"Wanted to make sure you got home okay. Got concerned when you weren't here, so I waited."

"What'd you do while you waited?"

"Just had a talk." Branch said.

"I see." Vic said.

Walt flinched as Vic reached up and touched Branch's cheek. Branch's hands automatically went to her hips.

"You shouldn't start fights."

"How do you know it was me? Walt threw the first punch."

"I believe it but I also bet you said something that you shouldn't have."

"Maybe." Branch smiled and leaned down like he might kiss her.

Vic moved her hand from his cheek to his mouth, stopping him, "You trying to get hit again?"

"Not really but I'm not going to hide what I want."

Walt watched as Vic stepped back a little, and Branch's arms fell to his sides, "Go home Branch. I'll call you later."

Branch's eyes were unmistakably dark with want, "Promise."

"I promise. I'll call you later."

Branch nodded and before she could stop him, he closed the distance between them and kissed her quickly but thoroughly.

Vic felt Walt step up to them as she pushed Branch away and said, "Go home Branch."

She backed up, blocking Walt, putting her squarely between the two.

Branch smiled and said, "Talk to you later."

Branch nodded to Walt and stepped off the porch, "Night Walt."

Walt didn't speak, simply glared.

Vic turned around to face Walt and touched his lip, where there was a scant amount of blood, "You're going to have to stop going around having conversations with people if this is the result. First Henry, now Branch."

"I did throw the first punch." Walt said closing his eyes for a second as she traced the redness at his temple, sliding her fingers thru his hair and down his neck to his shoulder.

"And I'm sure he did say something."

"No excuse." Walt met her gaze.

"What did he say?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Tell me."

Walt knew she wouldn't give in so he told her, "He said difference between us was that you two were open with each other about what your relationship was."

"True that we are open with each other but you didn't hit him for that."

"I asked him what that relationship was."

"And?"

"He said it was friends with a lot of great sex, that you were the best sex partner he'd ever had."

"I don't think that's it either."

"I warned him to stop talkin."

"Which I guess he didn't."

"No. He said, 'she's so good but then again, you know that don't you?'

"And that's when you hit him?"

"That's when I hit him."

Vic didn't address Branch's statements; she just stepped back and sat in Branch's seat.

"Why are you really here Walt?"


	37. Chapter 37: Learning

Walt pulled the paper out, handed it to Vic.

She knew what it was, "Where'd you find this?"

"Floor by your desk. Recognized Branch's handwriting. Read a little to see if it was trash or if I should toss it back on his desk. Once I did, read the rest. Shouldn't have, but I did. I knew who it was to."

"And you came here why?"

"Had to know."

"Know what?"

"Know whether you went to see him."

"You thought I left you, what Walt, to go sleep with Branch?"

"No. I dunno. I just … wasn't thinkin clearly."

"Hmm." Vic said, looking down at the note, avoiding Walt's eyes.

Walt was learning he knew less about women than he thought but he figured Vic saying 'Hmm' and not looking at him was probably not a good thing.

He wasn't sure about a lot of things anymore but he was pretty sure about that.

"Why would you think that?"

"I was a little surprised when you left so soon and it just played on my common sense when I found his note."

"I shouldn't have left but I thought it'd be easier than watchin you leave."

Walt didn't know what to say.

"Walt, I wouldn't have left you to go to him. I want to know though, you're always pushing me to be with him or anybody else that's not you but you clearly don't like the idea. Why do you keep pushin it?"

"I know I keep sayin that we're not going to be together, but we have, twice. I know we can't keep doing this cause it's not going anywhere. I can't let somebody else in and then lose them."

"There are no guarantees in life. Isn't it better to enjoy what we have?"

"Not for me but you shouldn't be alone. Branch seems to make this better for you, let him."

"You going back to Lizzie?"

"Never was Lizzie's. I' m use to being alone. I'm comfortable with that, that's the way I plan to keep it."

"What about sex?"

That was a subject Walt was not comfortable with.

Walt said, "I never planned on being with anybody else, then you came along. I'm not Branch. I could live without sex. I'll put that energy into something else. Maybe I'll finish my cabin."

Vic laughed, "That'd be the only thing good to come out of us not being together."

Vic was quiet for a minute then she stood up and walked over to him.

She made up her mind; she wasn't going to give up, she would start with what they both wanted, weather he admitted it freely or not.

She straddled his lap and his hands rested on her thighs.

"I thought we agreed we weren't doing this again."

"No. That's what you said. I plan on doing this every chance I get."

"Vic…" Walt started but she cut him off with a deep kiss, exploring his mouth fully. "I can't promise…"

"I'm not asking for promises. I'm just asking for sex. No promises. No strings attached."

She kissed his neck, sucking gently.

Nipping his neck, she went back to his mouth for another kiss, this one longer.

"When you want me, all you have to do is let me know. No worries that I will press for lifelong involved commitments. Just sex. Co-workers. Friends. Of course, I would like to be able to tell you when I want you, you could accept or not without any explanation."

"So what you're offering me is a relationship like you have with Branch. Not really my way. I don't know how to do just sex."

Kissing the opposite side of his neck, she nipped him a little harder, then flicked her tongue over the redness. "You could learn."

She watched his eyes as she unbuttoned her shirt, he didn't protest.

She unbuttoned his shirt and leaned down to kiss his chest.

Moving back to his neck she rotated her hips as she straightened, rubbing against his lap, his breath caught and she heard a little moan.

Walt nodded, "I could learn."

She pulled her shirt off, and then her bra as he sat watching.

He said, "We're outside."

"And the only ones around for miles."

Walt instinctively pushed against her as her hand slid down between them rubbing against him.

He closed his eyes as she continued the motion and took control of his mouth.

This time with a more intense, needy kiss.

He opened his eyes as he felt her pull away.

He watched as she stood and pushed her jeans down along with her panties.

She could tell he wasn't completely comfortable with their surroundings but she planned to continue because he hadn't pushed her away yet.

She walked back to him but he was initially disappointed when she didn't sit in his lap again.

It was short lived.

She leaned over to kiss him and ran her hand over him again before carefully unzipping his jeans.

When she pushed his jeans and boxers down a little, he lifted for her to pull them a little further.

His mind was tellin him to stop but it didn't seem to be in charge at the moment.

He soon forgot where he was as she bent down and he felt her mouth on him.

With his eyes closed, he wrapped his fingers in her hair and scooted forward, closer to the edge of the chair.

She knelt down but pulled away from him slightly, "Open your eyes, Walt. I want you to watch me." She said softly.

He did and she could tell he felt a little uncomfortable.

She held his gaze as she took him into her mouth again and he relaxed as she focused on pleasing him.

"Vic," he said hoarsely, "Gotta stop."

Vic pulled away and smiled as she flicked her tongue across him a few more times.

"Can't take anymore of this." Walt warned.

Vic smiled and settled on his lap.

"Maybe we should take this inside." He said.

Vic kissed his shoulder and then his neck and whispered, "Okay." as she slid down onto him.

His breath caught and she whispered, "Better?"

"That's not exactly what I meant." He said breathless as she moved on him.

"I can stop." She said in ragged breaths.

"No. Please." Walt said.

Vic wasn't worried about taking her time. She wanted release and her rhythm quickly brought them to it.

She leaned against Walt's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, not moving from within her.


	38. Chapter 38: Stay

Vic pulled away a bit and kissed Walt slowly.

She moved from his lap and brought him back to the reality of their situation.

He pulled up his jeans as she slipped on her shirt and panties.

He stood and walked over to her, putting his arms around her, "You seem determined to teach an old dog new tricks."

"New?" Vic looked up at him.

Walt blushed a little, "Let's just say that you make me want to do things that I wouldn't have done before."

"Like?" Vic smiled.

"My office, your porch. " Walt looked past her at the ground, "Watching you, uhhhh, well let just say I've just always had a very simple view I guess on how things are done."

"Would you prefer that?" Vic was suddenly concerned that she had pushed Walt too far out of his comfort zone.

"No. I just hope that you're not too bored with me."

"I am not bored when I'm with you. Never could be."

"I don't know what I'm doing here Vic. Foreign territory. Do you want me to go?"

"No, I want you to stay if you will."

"For a while." Walt kissed her letting his guard down just a little more.

Vic took his hand, grabbed her other discarded clothing, and stepped inside.

Walt stopped just inside the door.

"Where's your phone?"

"Pocket of my jeans. Why?"

"Call Branch. You promised and I'd rather you get it over with. Don't want him comin back to check on you. Can't deal with him right now."

"Okay." Vic dropped her clothing on a nearby chair and fished out her phone.

"Want me to give you some privacy." Walt offered.

"No reason for that." Vic assured.

Walt sat on the couch and watched Vic.

She hadn't bothered to button her shirt, instead just pulling it closed.

He took time to appreciate her body as she paced, waiting for Branch to answer the phone.

He took some comfort in that Vic hadn't taken him up on the offer for privacy.

He hoped he didn't regret staying for the call.

"Branch." Branch answered.

"**Hey."**

"You okay?"

"**Very."**

"He there?"

"**Yeah."**

"Mmm, I take it I'll be sleeping alone tonight too." Branch laughed.

"**Yeah." Vic smiled.**

"Does this mean that he came to his senses?"

"**Mmm, not yet." Vic laughed.**

"You know there are benefits to having two lovers."

"**Branch."**

"Just sayin. You could come over in the mornin."

"**Branch"**

"I'll be here. I'll be thinkin about you all night so you know I'll be ready and willin."

"**Behave."**

"I can show you what you missed out on tonight."

"**Hangin up now."**

"Wait, have breakfast with me in the morning, tell me what's going on."

"**I dunno."**

"Aww, come on. Even if I plan on showing you I'm the better lover, we said we'd still be friends too."

"**Branch."** Vic warned.

"We can talk and anything else you want to do."

"**Branch."**

"I'll call you in the morning, see if you want to have breakfast, talk, and discuss my offers."

"**Gotta go."**

"Okay, we can just eat and talk. Okay to call?"

"**Yeah, I think so."**

"Call ya in the mornin."

"**Okay. Night."**

"Night."

Vic looked at Walt.

He was watching her.

She smiled at him. "Done."

Walt stood and walked over to her, kissing her lightly, he asked in a whisper, "Want me to leave?"

"No. Why?"

"I couldn't hear his side of the conversation but I'm sure he was makin you offers."

"Walt, I don't want anything or anyone more than I want you to stay." Vic kissed him. "I want you to stay as long as you will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walt held Vic as he had the first night in her bed, his arms wrapped around her with her on his chest.

She leaned up on her elbow and looked down at him.

"You okay?"

"I said we'd never be together but in little over thirty six hours, not only have we been together but we've been together multiple times, multiple places. Not too good at resisting you."

"I'm banking on that." Vic said honestly and smiled. "You need to sleep. I know you couldn't have slept much last night."

"No, I didn't."

"Go to sleep Walt. I'll be here when you wake up."

Walt nodded and kissed her.

He turned on his side as she did and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against him.

Closing his eyes, his last thought was, 'It going to be difficult to only be her lover. I can manage though. Can't I?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walt felt the warm body laying across his chest.

It took him a second to realize where he was when he opened his eyes looking at the ceiling.

It had been a long time since he had woken up with a woman and couldn't remember ever waking up like this.

Vic lay naked practically on top of his own naked form with her leg thrown across his, one hand on his thigh.

His experience with women was pretty much limited to Martha and of course they had a sex life but it had, as he'd told Vic, been simple.

Martha was a good and loving woman but best described as reserved when it came to their sex life.

Vic seemed to have no problem letting him know how she felt, what she wanted.

She didn't seem to have any problem initiating or taking control of situations.

Vic stirred and ran her hand from his thigh up to his chest as she woke.

Hoping it wasn't a dream she opened her eyes and lifted up on his chest so she could look him in the eyes.

"Did you sleep?"

"Yes." Walt said simply but thinking, 'Better than I have in a very long time.'

"Want to take a shower and grab something to eat?"

"I think I better go home, shower. I'll stop and eat on the way to work." Walt paused, the added, "This relationship might not be my way and may be a foreign concept but I know I've already stayed too long."

"We can make our own rules."

"I've already said we can't have more. Stayin, showerin, going to eat, might not be but seems like more to me. Feels like more to me. Not even sure I can do this but I said I could learn. Doesn't mean I've changed my mind on the rest."

"I know." Vic smiled sadly. "But you don't have to leave as soon as you wake up, do you?"

Vic ran her hand back down his chest along his thigh and kissed his chest.

Letting her hands roam over his body as she kissed his neck, his jaw.

Vic watched as Walt's eyes darkened in a now familiar way, as he said, "No. I don't suppose I do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walt pulled up his jeans and sat on the side of Vic's bed.

His breath caught as he felt her fingers stroke over the scars of his back.

He felt her sit up, and felt light kisses along each one, then his neck, her body pressed against his back.

"Will this happen again Walt?" She asked quietly near his ear.

Walt turned to look at her over his shoulder, "Wouldn't matter if I said it wouldn't." He gave her a rare smile, "It still would. It'll happen again."

Vic leaned forward smiling and kissed him.

Walt turned more and shifted so that he could pull her into his lap.

She laughed and kissed his neck.

Walt kissed her, no longer trying to hide his want.

Pulling away, he said, "I've got to go."

As if on cue, Vic's phone vibrated on the night stand near Walt.

He could see from the screen that it was Branch.

"He asked if he could call to see if I'd meet him for breakfast this morning." Vic explained.

"What if I had taken you up on your offer for breakfast?"

"You'd be takin me to eat. Well," Vic smiled, "after a nice long shower."

"And Branch?"

"Wouldn't be." The phone stopped vibrating.

"Go eat. I'll see ya at the office."

"You sure? Not too late to change your mind."

"I'm sure." Walt kissed her and stood, holding her carefully against him until she stood on her own.

"Okay." She said as she watched him grab his shirt and finish dressing.

The phone started vibrating again.

Walt walked back to her and pulled her tightly to him, kissing her, "See you at the office."

Vic managed a breathless, "Okay." And watched as he walked away.


	39. Chapter 39: Worth It

Vic answered the phone. "Hi."

"Morning. You want to meet me for breakfast? I'm already at the café, havin coffee."

"Not sure I have time, still have to take a shower."

"Why don't I just bring you somethin? Just don't shoot me if you hear a noise in your kitchen." Branch laughed.

"Okay, you know where the key is. Pancakes and bacon, no eggs."

"Coffee?"

"No, I'll put some on before I get in the shower."

"See ya in a bit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walt decided if Vic was meeting Branch for breakfast, he'd stop on the way home instead of on the way to work.

Maybe he wouldn't have to run into them together.

There was really only one place to eat a good breakfast and Walt knew Vic would choose the same location.

Branch drank his coffee and waited on their orders.

Walt walked in and saw him at a booth near the door.

He had hoped to avoid Branch, at least until the office, but the younger man looked up when Walt entered and made eye contact.

"Didn't see your car Branch." Walt said.

"Had to park on the side, pretty full this morning."

"Well, I guess you're here to meet Vic."

"Snagged a booth in case she wanted to meet here." Branch said. "But havin breakfast at her place. Sit down, you'll have this booth to yourself soon enough."

Walt slid in the booth opposite Branch.

The waitress saw Walt and brought his coffee to him.

"The usual, Sheriff?" She asked.

"Thanks." Walt said nodding, then turned his attention back to Branch.

"Just waitin on our orders to go. She was hoppin in the shower when I called. I know where the key is so I'll be able to get in even if she's still in the shower." Branch smiled, "Hope they hurry up."

Walt ignored Branch and sipped his coffee. He'd like to hit him but didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

The waitress brought Branch and Vic's orders over and Branch stood up, "See ya at the office Walt. Might be a few minutes late." He said as he started to walk off.

"Wouldn't recommend it Branch." Walt said in a steely tone while the young man was still within ear shot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walt stepped into his shower.

Standing under the water, his thoughts turned to Vic.

Had she been out of the shower when Branch got there?

Had she been dressed?

Better question, why does Branch have access to a key?

He couldn't let Branch get to him and he couldn't say anything about her and Branch.

He had refused to give her anything more than what they agreed on and that wasn't enough to expect her to give up Branch.

It's not like she belonged to him even though she had claimed to at one time.

He thought back to the night at The Red Pony.

"_Besides Branch knows who I belong to." Vic had said so matter of fact._

"_And who is that?" He still blamed her proximity for him asking that._

_Without any hesitancy Vic had met his eyes, "You, of course. Have since I met you I think."_

He couldn't allow that.

She still needed more and one day someone would come along that would make her forget her fantasies of being his and give her everything she deserved.

In case it was Branch, he would deal with him as best he could, until she came to her senses and decided she didn't want Walt in any kind of relationship.

It would be hard but she was worth it.

He would walk away then and, like he had told her, be alone as he thought he would've been anyway.

Finishing his shower he got dressed and headed to what he was sure would be a long day of watching Branch flirt with Vic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vic poured her coffee as she heard Branch open the front door.

Pouring him a cup she waited until he had sat the food on the table then handed it to him.

"Thanks." He sat down across from her.

"You're welcome. Thanks for the food."

"So catch me up on what is going on with you and Walt." Branch said.

Vic told him what happened. She admitted banking on Walt's inability to resist her to give her the time needed to show him that they were the real thing.

Branch took a lull in the conversation to say, "I ran into Walt this morning."

She could tell by his tone he had done something. "What did you do?"

He told his story and she shook her head, "You're really not going to give up messin with him are you?"

"Probably not." Branch said with a smirk.

"Why?"

"Cause I mean everything I say. Besides, I'm a flirt by nature." Branch laughed, "Plus it really pisses Walt off and that's a bonus."

"You know I'm never sleeping with you again so why all the flirting?"

"You might weaken before he comes around."

"I won't and I'm not sure he'll ever come around."

"He will."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Walt can't stand me. Can't stand the thought of me touching you. If it wasn't about a lot more than sex with you, he wouldn't have given me that 'I'd just as soon kill you' look that he gave me this morning, especially since I didn't really say much."

"I'm not going to give him the impression that we're sleeping together to push him into something he's not ready for."

"I never thought you would and I wouldn't paint that picture of you either."

"This morning you were tellin him you hoped they'd hurry and implied so you could catch me in the shower."

"I told you I mean everything I say. I've made it clear, I'm not a good person and I had every intention of trying to slip into the shower if you were still in there this morning and showing you how much I've missed you the last couple of nights, remind you of how good we are together."

"Branch, I don't want to lose my friend but I have no intention of sleeping with you again. I'm committed to Walt even if he's not to me so no slipping into showers" Vic watched his expression, "or beds Branch."

"Awww, Vic. Where's the fun in that?" Branch's eyes twinkled. "Besides, that leaves a lot of other places and I'm still not convinced you don't miss me a little. Like I already told ya the other day, I recognize that flushed look of yours when I do little things to you and you still want me."

"And I told ya then, never said I wasn't attracted to you and you know I remember what it's like with you but not gonna happen again Branch."

Vic glanced at the clock, "Damn, we're gonna be late."

"Damn, I'm gonna be doin every dirty job there is to be done today." Branch said following Vic from her house.

"Shouldn't be antagonizing him."

"It's worth it." Branch laughed.

Vic shook her head as they both jumped in their vehicles and headed to work.


	40. Chapter 40: Tardy

Walt sat at his desk and watched between the clock and his open door.

He had been waiting, hoping Branch and Vic wouldn't be late.

Of course, even he knew that actually didn't mean that something didn't happen, but it would've meant that Branch was at least not trying to rub his face in it.

Now he was waiting to see just how late Branch and Vic were.

There hadn't been any calls so he knew they hadn't been sent out but he had double checked with Ruby anyway.

Now Ruby and Ferg had determined with only a few glances between each other to stay out of his way, noting the quiet anger that seemed to envelope him.

Vic and Branch came in quickly speaking to Ruby and Ferg on the way in.

Ruby thought, 'Sliding into their chairs like students trying to beat the last bell to their desks in order not to get a tardy. With the mood Walt is in, they'll be lucky if that's all they get.'

Walt waited until they had settled in then walked to his door, and stood looking over at the two of them.

It only made it worse that it seemed they exchanged guilty looks.

At least Vic didn't seem amused.

He caught Branch look over at her and smirk but what he heard is what really set him off.

Branch said to Vic, "It's still worth it."

Obviously Branch didn't mind prodding him.

"Branch, my office."

Branch looked over at Vic and stood heading for Walt's office.

Walt shut the door behind him and went around to his desk and sat facing Branch.

Branch started to sit but Walt stopped him, "Don't bother to sit. You won't be here that long. Why did you find it necessary to be late when that is the one thing I told you not to do at the café."

"You said you didn't recommend it." Branch countered. "You didn't say not too, just that it was not recommended."

"For Vic's sake, we can get along but if you keep pushin me, it won't work. I will only take so much. Now get out of my office."

Branch smiled at Walt and that aggravated Walt more.

Branch smile waned when Walt said, "Send Vic in."

"Come on Walt. Leave her alone."

"Don't remember asking for your opinion. Besides I can't count the number of times that I have heard what happens between two people is between those two people. Well, there's somethin goin on between me and Vic and it's none of your business so get out and send her in."

"Walt…" Branch started.

Walt stood up, "Don't think about trying to discuss me and Vic with me. Get out of my office Branch while you still can cause if you think the scuffles we've had over Cady, or Vic so far, is any indication of what's to come if you don't, you have no idea."

Branch said, "I'm not afraid of you Walt. Don't do anything to Vic to hurt her or I'll make you regret it."

Walt just looked at him, "Send her in." Branch turned and started to leave. As he got to the door, Walt asked, "Still think it was worth it Branch?"

Branch turned around, "I am serious Walt, don't hurt her."

Walt sat down and looked up at him and growled, "I'm finished talkin to ya Branch."

Branch stepped out of the office and closed the door behind him.

Vic was facing the door.

"He wants to see you. Sorry Vic." Branch said, "He's way past mad."

Ruby and Ferg watched as Vic stood and smiled slightly at Branch, touching his shoulder gently as she started past, "Not just your fault."

Branch grabbed her waist before she could pass, "Yeah it is really." Branch whispered to her, "I set him off this morning. He didn't give me a chance to tell him nothin happened."

Vic said just as quietly to him, "If I hadn't been sleepin with you in the first place you wouldn't have been able to set him off, at least not as easily or as bad. It's okay."

Ruby and Ferg wondered what was being said but knowing that they had heard Walt wanted to see her and she hadn't gone in yet, they weren't surprised when Walt's office door opened.

Walt stood in the doorway.

Walt saw Vic standing beside Branch, faces close, his arm at her waist, her hand on his shoulder.

It looked like to him that Branch had stopped her since they were facing opposite directions.

Seeing them like this didn't help matters.

Walt growled, "I can see that you found her so why aren't you already in my office Vic?"

"On my way Walt." Vic said slipping from Branch's arm.

Vic walked into Walt's office and he shut the door.

Walking over to her he said quietly, "I told him that for your sake we could get along but if he keeps pushin me, we won't."

"We were…"

"I don't want to hear it Vic." Walt interrupted her.

To his surprise, Vic said, "But you will Walt Longmire. Now you listen to me. I'm a little pissed off at you right now so shut up and listen."

Walt was stunned, "Why are you mad at me? Cause I got onto your lover for pushin it in my face that you could be with him right after I left. Hope he didn't mind the rumpled sheets."

"That's what you think caused us to be late?"

"You expect me to believe that Branch didn't want you."

"No he wanted me but that doesn't mean he had me. Really got me rethinkin that right now."

"Vic,"

"No Walt. I don't want to talk about it. How's that for a switch?"

"Vic."

"I don't want to hear it. I'm sure I have work to do, don't you?" Vic walked to the door and turned around before opening it, "And you damned well better be decent to Branch today too, unless he actually does something for you to get pissy about."

With that Vic was out the door.


	41. Chapter 41: Common Enemy

Vic walked out of Walt's office to an audience of three concerned faces, from their respective desks.

"I'm fine. I came out all in one piece." Vic smiled, but was obviously slightly flustered.

Branch looked over at her, smiling slightly, "Should we check on Walt?"

"He's fine." Vic said, then added toward Branch in her most stern voice, "No messin with Walt."

Branch nodded, "I'll try."

"I mean it Branch. Leave him alone."

Branch nodded but didn't stop smiling despite Vic's warning look.

Walt stepped out of his office to get coffee as the phone started ringing.

Ruby started taking information, writing as she went.

The other line started ringing and Ferg got it.

Ruby said, "Dead body, Walt. Omar found it. Here are the directions he gave me."

Ferg hung up, "That was a request for a wellness check on Darrell Johnson. Nobody's seen him in a couple of days."

"That's not that unusual for him but you better check it out in case." Walt said.

"I can check on Darrell and then get over there to the body, Walt." Ferg said.

"That sounds fine Ferg." Walt said handing the directions to Branch, "We'll head up there, check it out. Call if you think there's any problems at Darrell's and I'll come over while Branch and Vic handle the body, if need be."

"Okay." Ferg headed out the door.

Branch and Vic looked over the directions and then headed out close behind Ferg.

Before Walt could get out the door, Ruby said, "You okay?"

"Fine Ruby. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't try that with me."

"I will be Ruby, really."

"Walt." Ruby warned and did a pretty good impersonation of his glare.

Walt sighed, "I was mad, now she's mad at me. It'll be fine." Walt said and headed toward the door.

"She put him in his place." Ruby said to Walt's back.

Walt stopped and looked down at his boots, his hands on his hips, "What do ya mean Ruby?"

"Told him to leave you alone. No messin with ya."

"Thanks Ruby."

"Anytime Walt." Ruby said as he walked out the door.

Didn't take them long to get to the creek, where Omar had found the body.

Branch looked around the area for any information and Vic took pictures while Walt listened to Omar.

"What are you doing up here Omar?"

"Just scoutin out the area, I've got some wanna be hunters comin out on a trip. Thought I'd see how it was lookin up here before I brought them up."

"When will they be here?"

"End of the week."

Walt nodded.

After talkin to Omar for a bit who seemed distracted, Walt finally said, "Keep lookin at my deputy like that and you're likely to get shot yourself."

"Can ya blame me Walt?"

"I'm sure Vic can if she catches ya." Walt shifted, "Besides, I think you're done here."

"I can stay and help Vicky search the woods." Omar smiled.

"I think I got that handled Omar." Branch said from nearby, looking up to meet Omar's eyes.

Neither Walt nor Omar either one had realized he was close enough to hear them.

Omar looked over at Walt then back to Branch, "Wouldn't be markin your territory would you Branch?"

Branch glared at Omar, "Just watching Vic's back."

Walt bristled as Omar said, "Me too." And gave a low whistle. "No matter, a woman like Vicky, she'd get tired of a pup like you in no time, then be lookin for a big dog."

"In your case, you mean a mutt that that would hump anything that let it, don't you Omar?" Branch said.

Before Omar could respond Vic said, "Not like I can't hear ya. Omar, let's get something straight. It's none of you business who's mark I have on me and it never will be."

"Awww, Vicky. You wound me."

"You keep it up and I might." Branch said.

"Don't get your hackles up Branch. Let's let Vicky decide for herself."

Walt said calmly but clearly with an edge, "I think you got your answer Omar. Now, leave my deputies alone, both of them."

"Walt, C'mon."

"You're done here Omar, especially with Vic. Unless you have some light to shed on the case I think it's time you left."

"Quite the confusin dynamic you have here. I can't exactly decide what's goin on." Omar smirked.

Walt glared at Omar.

Branch glared at Omar.

Vic said simply to him, "Omar, you think everythin has any angle. You can't believe that someone doesn't want you because… what? You're such a gentleman?"

"Oh c'mon Vicky. If you're not spoken for, I can be a gentleman or I can be rough, whichever way you like it."

Walt put his hand on Omar's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

Branch said, "Didn't Walt say you were done here?"

Omar pulled his shoulder away from Walt with a little effort, "You know what they say about a good hunter. They never give up on their prey."

Omar felt Walt slap his back just heavy enough not to be friendly, just light enough to make him wonder if it was on purpose.

Walt's words clarified that for him. Walt said in a low growl, "I'd give up if I were you Omar."

"Okay Walt. I'll leave her alone, for now."

"Guess I wasn't clear enough. Leave her alone, for good." Walt said giving him another good solid slap on the back, barely masked as a friendly gesture.

Omar shook his head, "Not sure I can do that Walt." Omar turned to walk toward the direction where his truck was parked.

Walt called after him, "I think you should try."

Vic cleared her throat as Walt and Branch both watched Omar get in his truck and mock salute them.

"Think either of you, I dunno, might want to help figure out what the hell happened to the dead guy or should I just wait for Ferg?"

Walt and Branch glanced over at each other then walked back to Vic, where she stood near the body.


	42. Chapter 42: Tired

Walt leaned back into his chair, closing his eyes.

Everyone had left but he was too tired to move just yet.

Their body turned out to be that of a missing camper from a couple counties over.

His wife had been the last one to see him and turns out she was the one who shot him after following him to the woods.

They hadn't looked in this area for him because she had told them that he was camping in his home county in an area where he was known to camp.

Looks like he had taken a different female on this trip.

They had found her body in the same area as him, just a little further in the woods and upstream.

Walt was tired from such a long day and evening.

He was glad that once they fingerprinted the man, it all seemed to unravel pretty quickly for the wife.

She had been so wracked with guilt that as soon as she was questioned, she spilled the entire story, even that she took his camping gear from this site and set it up at the expected site before reporting him missing.

Walt thought about stretching out on the couch but he needed a shower and at least his couch at home.

He hadn't had a chance to talk to Vic.

He needed to do that soon.

He needed her to understand that he knew he shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion he had.

He knew Vic was sleeping with Branch but he shouldn't have assumed that as soon as he left her bed that Branch had gotten in.

That was jealousy talking and he'd have to get a grip on it if he was going to try to be involved with her.

After all, he knew about Branch from the beginning.

Omar, however, had better take the warning and steer clear of her.

He had no right to be jealous of Branch though; he's the one that kept telling her that Branch would be better for her, closer in age, younger father material.

Even Vic would one day want kids.

Didn't need their father being mistaken for their grandfather.

Besides, he and Martha never had any other than Cady.

What if that was because of him?

Walt felt someone watching him.

Opening his eyes Vic stood in his open door, leaned against the frame, arms crossed over her chest.

"Come to yell at me some more?"

"Didn't yell before."

"Should have, I guess. I shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion I did."

Vic stepped in and closed the door behind her.

Walking over to him she sat on the edge of his desk.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Vic said and leaned across, kissing him gently. "I'm still mad that you did but I should've made things more clear too." She kissed him again, lightly.

"That doesn't feel like you're too mad." Walt said lowly as she leaned in again.

"Don't wanna get into that right now." Vic slipped into his lap.

"What do you want?"

"You to go home with me." She kissed his neck.

"It's been a long day, I'm really tired."

"You keep an extra set of clothes or two here. Go home with me. Take a shower, eat, relax and sleep. Just stay with me."

Vic kissed him again, "Besides, I'm tired too."

"I should go home."

Vic met his eyes and ran her hands up his chest softly, "Okay." Vic said disappointed.

"I thought you had gone."

"I went and got groceries while I could. I'm off tomorrow unless you call me in but didn't want to leave the house if I could help it. Didn't want you to leave me, unless you had to."

Vic kissed him easily, nipping his lip a little.

"I really should go home."

"Okay." Vic kissed him again. "I'll see ya day after tomorrow then, unless you decide otherwise."

Walt nodded and returned her last kiss as she stood up and walked out of the room.


	43. Chapter 43: Again

Walt stood and watched Vic walk to her truck from the window.

He wasn't surprised when he saw Branch approach her.

Just as well he didn't change his mind and follow her out.

He watched them talk for a bit.

Branch smiled and laughed but as he leaned toward Vic, Walt turned away.

He wasn't going to watch Branch kiss her.

He'd rather not relive the mistake of watching them from the window as he had before.

Of course the first time he would have turned away too, had his feet been willing to move.

Thankfully this time they had and he sighed as he collapsed back in his chair, now his mind racing with thoughts of Branch taking his place.

He didn't honestly think Vic would take Branch to bed as soon as he had left that morning, at least not when he was thinking rationally.

He did regret making that accusation.

But honestly, what would be wrong with Vic taking Branch now?

It's not like he had just crawled out of her bed or that they had decided on more than sleeping together.

He had made it clear that he would not go home with her and she had made it clear that she wanted company.

Branch was always willing.

They were lovers, he already knew that.

Yeah, he would have to get control of his jealousy.

His mind again went over all the ways of maiming Branch but too quickly he stopped, realizing he was the one that had set this in motion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, you headed home?" Branch asked as he walked over to Vic.

"Yeah. You?" She asked looking up at him.

"I suppose, unless you want me to make sure you get home and tucked in."

Vic laughed, "Branch, I just wanna go home and relax."

"Hey, you can't blame me for trying. Besides, I can think of all kinds of ways to relax you."

"I think I'll pass."

"Awww, c'mon. They don't all involve sex."

"I asked Walt to come home with me." Vic blurted out.

"I take it that he said no."

Vic nodded. "I'm sorry. Bet you didn't want to hear that."

"I told ya, doesn't bother me hearing about Walt. We're friends right?"

"Yeah, we are."

"So how about we go grab something to eat and I remind you what good friends we are?"

"Branch…"

"I mean it. Let's go eat and then we can talk. What did you think I was suggesting?"

"I thought you might be suggesting that we eat and then pick up the benefits part of our friend package."

"I like that thought better and it might have been what I was really thinkin but I'll settle for the other, at least until I change your mind." Branch smiled and laughed as he leaned toward her, intending to kiss her.

Vic turned and Branch kissed her cheek.

"I was afraid of that." Branch laughed. "You're really committed to him."

"Yeah and I want us to remain friends so no more taking opportunities to convince me otherwise." Vic said.

"I really will just eat and we can talk. I promise no tricks."

"Not tonight Branch." Vic said.

"Okay but call me if you change your mind about dinner and talkin."

"Won't tonight Branch." Vic said.

"Or if you change your mind about the benefits package." Branch smiled.

"Not going to Branch, ever." Vic said smiling gently at him.

"Yeah, didn't really think you would." Branch leaned over and purposefully kissed her on the cheek. "If you need me, call me. I'll be there, as a friend only, I promise."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anytime." Branch smiled and headed back to his vehicle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walt felt someone watching him.

Opening his eyes Vic stood in his open door, leaned against the frame, arms crossed over her chest.

She met his eyes and soothed his nerves with a quick smile, waiting for him to say something.

He couldn't help but feel the corners of his mouth lift, despite trying to remain aloof.

The fact that she could change his mood with a simple smile was not lost on him.

He sat up straight, "I think we've done this before."

"Yeah, but the ending was all wrong." She stepped in and closed the door behind her.

Walt smiled at her as she walked toward him.

Sitting in his lap she said, "I think we should try again."

Vic kissed him slowly, "Go home with me."

He thought he might just be in over his head with Vic.

He wasn't sure that he wasn't fast approaching the time where he would give Vic anything she asked for.

He wasn't sure that he wasn't already there.

Walt kissed her deeply and nodded, "Let me get my stuff."

"You sure?"

"No." Walt smiled kissing her.

"Let's go before you change your mind then."Vic said.


	44. Chapter 44: Relaxation

Walt stepped into the shower. Glad to feel his muscles relax under the warm water.

Vic had convinced him to go ahead and take his shower while she did a few things in the kitchen despite his offer to help her.

Walt felt Vic's hands slide up his back as she stepped into the shower with him.

He turned to look at her and she smiled as she stepped under the water wetting her hair, "Hope you don't mind."

He shook his head and held his arms open for her to slip into.

As she did she looked up at him, "I know you're tired. I'm not asking for anything more than just being near you."

He leaned down to kiss her, "I'm feeling better already."

She kissed his neck, "I'm glad you're feeling better but I promised you relaxation."

She turned away from him and grabbed the soap.

He made a discontented sound as she did.

Letting his hands slide over her hips, he spread his fingers across her stomach and pulled her back against him, kissing her shoulder.

"You seem to have a very profound effect on me." He said in a whisper as he kissed her neck.

She turned back to him and he relaxed even more as he felt her soapy hands run across his body.

She was surprised that he didn't resist the attention but took the soap from her.

He kissed her as he ran his hands over her.

After several minutes, Walt stepped under the water to rinse off, pulling her with him.

"Hmmm, what if I'm not finished with my shower."

"We'll take another one later." Walt said simply, kissing her as he turned off the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walt held Vic and ran his fingers through her hair, "Vic, I have to tell you something."

Vic raised up from his chest a little so she could watch his face, "That's never a good thing."

Vic sat up and Walt sat up so he could lean back against the headboard, "I saw you and Branch talkin. I didn't figure there was any real reason you shouldn't take him home in my place. Not like I had given you any reason not to."

Vic straddled his lap and kissed his neck as he continued, "I saw him lean in to kiss you. I walked away from the window."

Vic ran her hands over his chest.

"He didn't kiss me."

Vic scooted down his legs a little and let her hands slide from his chest to his stomach.

"Why?" Walt asked in a hiss as she continued to move her hands lower.

"I turned away." She leaned forward kissing his stomach.

Walt closed his eyes, "Why?"

"I couldn't just replace you with him. That's not how I feel." His eyes opened at the feel of her kissing his inner thigh, making her way up.

"Vic, can't think when you do that."

He couldn't help but lose his train of thought as he felt her tongue flick across him.

"And definitely not that."

She said, "Couldn't we talk later?"

Walt shook his head and pulled her upwards.

She reluctantly moved back to straddle his lap, laying against his chest, fearing that Walt would revert to saying they shouldn't be together and leave.

Walt stroked her back, "We need to talk now."

Vic sat up so she could face him, "Okay." She said meeting his eyes but quickly looked down.

Walt leaned in and kissed her, after seeing the worry in her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere."

Vic looked up at him, "You're not?"

Walt shook his head, "No."

Vic kissed him slowly, deeply, several times.

She kissed his neck, "I was afraid." She whispered by his ear.

Walt tightened his arms around her, "I don't want you to be afraid, ever."

Vic bit his neck lightly then kissed over the offended area.

"Vic?"

"Yes, Walt?" She kissed him lightly on the chest.

"We're not finished."

"No, Walt." She kissed lower on his chest.

"No matter what I said I'd try to do, I don't share and I don't do just sex."

"No, Walt." Vic smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed her slowly.

Leaning back against the headboard he added, "We've still got a lot to talk about but one thing is for sure," Walt waited until she looked up at him, "Branch better never touch you again."

"No, Walt." Vic kissed low on his stomach, then flicked her tongue across him eliciting a low growl. "Haven't been with him since the first time with you."

As the realization of her words hit Walt, he smiled, they could talk later.


	45. Chapter 45: No Going Back

Walt reached across the bed.

He was alone.

Opening his eyes, he was reassured by his surroundings.

He could smell coffee and became aware of the sound of the shower running at the same time.

'Not really a choice.' He thought to himself.

Walt stepped into the shower with Vic.

She turned around smiling at him, "Mornin."

"Mornin." Walt wrapped his arms around her as she kissed him.

"I was going to wake you up when I got out."

"Want me to leave?"

"No. Just was going to let you sleep. You looked like you were sleepin pretty well."

"I was."

"Good." Vic smiled, "I want you to be comfortable here. Maybe I'll be able to convince you to keep stayin. "

"Vic, we've got a lot to talk about."

"Should I be worried?"

"You just need to be sure what you want." Walt said.

"I already know what I want and that's for us to be together. I've been tellin you that."

"I know but if you're gonna change your mind, do it now. I wanna give you a way out if you have any doubt."

"I don't have."

"Let's finish the shower and talk over breakfast, you may change your mind."

"You're already thinkin about gettin out? You just got here."

"No." Walt smiled, "I just want to make sure we talk. Been puttin it off for too long."

"Hmm, wonder whose fault that was?"

Walt smiled, "I don't think we should point fingers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vic handed Walt coffee and they sat to eat.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I knew before I even agreed, I'm not the type of man to just have sex without a commitment." Walt smiled, "Think you did too."

"I did."

"The only way this can continue is with a commitment."

"I'm committed to you, already."

"You slept with Branch."

"I did but not after you and I'm not,"

"Let me finish." Walt said, "I was just gonna say, hope you got that out of your system cause it's not happenin again. I'm not sharin you with him. I mean it. If you think there's a chance, then we shouldn't,"

"No chance Walt. None." Vic interrupted.

"If you think you might change your mind about us or Branch, please do it now. Won't be able to handle it later. Can't let you in then lose you. Wouldn't make it." Walt looked down at his plate.

Vic reached across the table for his hand, "Look at me Walt." Walt met her eyes, "I'm never changin my mind."

"What about when you want kids?"

"You don't want more than Cady?"

"I'm older than you."

"Don't want to start over?"

"Don't want to be unfair to them, havin an older father."

"First off, you don't have one foot in the grave unless you're not tellin me somethin big and second, you would be their father and they would love you."

"What if I'm the reason we never had more than Cady? We never tried not to. It just never happened."

"What if you're not the reason?" Vic looked at their hands, still joined on the table. "I'll understand if you don't want babies, but if you don't, we need to start being more careful because we haven't done anything to stop it and,"

"I want nothing more than I want you and for us to have babies. That's why I'm scared."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never wanted anything or anyone more, and I mean exactly that. Ever. I want this so much that I'm afraid I'd never come out of it if I let myself believe it's possible, then lose you. Sounds cowardly, but you called me on being a coward before."

"I told you then I had never known you to be a coward and that you were only being cowardly then by not wanting to talk. I was hurt and angry. Of everything you are, I know that you're not a coward and being honest with me, talkin to me, should prove that to you."

"What if we don't have kids?"

"I want you Walt. I want to be with you, whatever that means. Of course, even the not so motherly Vic Moretti, will want kids but if it doesn't happen, okay. I will be fine with that as long as we're together."

"You sure?"

"You can ask me a million times and a million times, I'll be sure as long as you promise me, no changin your mind either. Can't lose you either."

"I'm not goin anywhere unless you want me to."

"I won't ever want you to."

Vic sat in his lap, "That's enough with all the sappy stuff, you're gonna make me cry." Vic kissed him.

Walt smiled, "Looks like you're stuck with me."

"Just like you're stuck with me." Vic kissed him. Pulling back a little Vic met his eyes, "Just one more thing, Walt."

Walt said, "What's that Vic?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Walt kissed her, losing himself to her completely.

There was no going back.

He belonged to her every bit as much as she claimed to belong to him.


	46. Chapter 46: Epilogue

Walt sat in the oversized chair with his eyes closed and his feet up.

Vic sat in his lap sideways with her feet hanging over the side of the chair.

Vic closed her eyes as she laid on his bare chest listening to the lull of his heartbeat.

Walt lazily slid his hand from her waist to her knee and back up again.

"Walt, if there had been another baby after Cady would it have mattered if it were a boy or a girl?"

"No. I think a man often wants a boy to carry on his name but it wouldn't have mattered."

Walt's heart sank.

Obviously she was feeling motherly.

He knew they would get back around to this discussion soon enough.

"Why did you think the reason you didn't have more children was you?"

"Just knew it could be."

"Mmmm." She barely acknowledged his answer.

"I know we talked about this but are you regretting being with me because of maybe not having a baby?"

"No. Just talkin." Vic kissed his neck.

"I'm sure the whole town's talkin about what you're doin with me, maybe you've finally realized you're with an old man."

"Let them talk, not that I think they really are." Walt smiled as she changed positions and straddled his lap, kissing his neck again and then moving to his lips. "I am very happy with you. No tryin to get rid of me."

"I'm not. Believe me I'm not." Walt met her eyes and then let his eyes wonder to where her hands began to unbutton the shirt she wore, his shirt.

"That shirt looks good on you."

She stopped unbuttoning the shirt and said, "Okay, I'll leave it on then."

"No. It looks good on you but it looks better off." Walt started to finish the job with the buttons as she kissed him again.

"Walt," Vic started after a few minutes, "You're good at building things right?"

"Yeah, why?" Walt could see work in his future.

Since getting married and moving in together, they were a little cramped for space but it seemed fine to him.

He had a feeling that he would be building shelving or something to help with the space issues, by her tone.

That meant work for him.

Walt smiled, "What do you want me to build?"

"I thought we could use another room." Vic said.

"Couldn't we build some shelves or cabinets or somethin? Building a room on is a lot of work."

"We could but a room would be better."

"Why?" Walt asked.

"Well, you being older, don't think that's much of anything for people to talk about but we start putting our baby on a shelf or something and people might start talkin then. I think a baby needs a room."

"Vic," Walt let his hands fall to his lap, "We're back to the baby conversation?"

"You don't want a baby?"

Walt focused on her buttons again, finishing the last few, "You know I do but,"

Vic kissed him, stopping him mid sentence. "We're very glad to hear that." She smiled.

Vic kissed his neck and pulled back to look at him.

"We?" He looked up at her.

Meeting his eyes she said, "Yes, we. Me and our baby." Vic placed his hand on her stomach, covered by hers.

"Our baby?" Walt said unsure he heard correctly.

Vic nodded, "Unless you want me to find him or her a younger daddy but you gotta let me know cause that would only give me about seven months to find one."

Walt stared at Vic like she had two heads, then kissed her deeply.

Pulling back just a little he whispered,"I'll start on the new room tomorrow." Pulling back further he smiled and said, "And you better not even look at another man, young or old."

Vic laughed, "I'm exactly where I want to be."

"You couldn't be more wanted." Walt smiled.


End file.
